


Route 66

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drama, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Top Lu Han, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform, sex insinuation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Lu Han já não aguentava mais ficar dia após dia preso àquele hospital, definhando em sua tristeza. Seu único desejo a cada minuto era voltar para os braços de Minseok e para a Rota 66.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHmOorcNfQM

Quando Lu Han abriu os olhos naquela manhã, encontrou-se de novo rodeado por branco.

O branco dos lençóis, o branco das paredes, o branco da porta do quarto, o branco  das suas roupas.

Depois de um certo tempo, aquela cor que antes não lhe significa nada tornou-se a que mais odiava, tão feia e desprezível. Não aguentava mais ver algo tão simples e sem graça depois de tudo que já viu, desde as cores vivas do pôr-do-sol em um campo de flores ao refrescante escuro da noite em uma praia deserta. Contudo não tinha outra escolha; teria que permanecer ali até que seu médico lhe desse alta e assim pudesse retornar para casa depois de tanto tempo.

Não é como se quisesse retornar também.

O que adiantava voltar agora? Lá não teria mais a presença dele, ficaria apenas com as imagens em sua cabeça e nada mais. Se no fim teria que voltar para aquele apartamento vazio e grande sem mais aquele que amava ao seu lado, preferia continuar ali no hospital e nunca receber alta.

Às vezes o branco não é tão ruim assim.

 

**[...]**

**Santa Mônica, Califórnia, EUA.**

Já era a terceira vez que Minseok virava o mapa de cabeça para baixo e para o lado, tentando de uma forma estranha entender o caminho que eles percorreriam até San Bernadino. Estava tão concentrado no que fazia, o rosto em pura seriedade e apreensivo, que fez Lu Han encará-lo com a sobrancelha franzida em estranhamento, rindo internamente dele.

― Seok, você sabe que a rota é praticamente toda reta, né? ― Questionou após dar um trago em seu cigarro, soltando a fumaça para o lado oposto onde o namorado  estava, não querendo incomodá-lo com isso por saber que ele odiava o cheiro e também porque teria o risco dele, caso ficasse irritado, apagar-lhe o cigarro que acabara de acender ― Não há cruzamentos para ter escolhas.

― Mesmo que seja praticamente reto, há muitas cidades ao redor e eu não quero acabar entrando em uma sem querer e fazer a gente se perder ― Respondeu, passando a mão pelo cabelo negro e o colocando todo para trás, só para ele escorregar de tão liso que era e voltar a ficar sobre sua testa e olhos, ajudando com o calor a criar uma camada fina de suor sobre seu rosto levemente vermelho.

― Não se preocupe com isso  ― Lu Han tentou tranquilizá-lo, ele mesmo não completamente relaxado sobre tudo. Desceu do capô do carro e jogou a bituca de seu cigarro no asfalto quente,  apagando com a sola de seu tênis ao esfregá-lo algumas vezes no chão ― Se a gente se perder não vai ser tão ruim assim ― Brincou, vendo o mais velho rolar os olhos.

Estavam parados no começo da rodovia há algum tempo, o sol escaldante sobre suas cabeças e um clima de trinta e sete graus Celsius os rodeando, e ainda era só nove e meia da manhã. Apesar disso, não ficaram desanimados e quiseram desistir antes mesmo de se colocarem de vez dentro da Rota 66; pelo contrário, o clima escaldante era horrível, mas encaravam como uma experiência única que talvez não pudessem desfrutar quando fossem embora.

― Bem, acho que já podemos ir. ― Anunciou Minseok após desistir de decorar cada desvio que teria no caminho, por enquanto, e finalmente fechar o mapa ― Não está esquecendo de nada, né? Mala, água, comida? ― Indagou, abrindo a porta do carro do lado do motorista e jogando o mapa para dentro, esse batendo no câmbio e caindo no chão do lado do passageiro.

― Não. Conferi duas vezes só para ter certeza ― Lu Han respondeu, ficando atrás do amante e envolvendo-lhe a cintura com os braços, seu rosto indo parar na curvatura do pescoço dele para se esfregar ali, sentindo o cheiro do perfume que ele tinha passado antes de saírem do hotel que aos poucos se esvaia devido ao suor.

― Ótimo! ― Disse, a animação totalmente visível em sua voz ― Então acho que a gente pode meter o pé na estrada de uma vez ― Virou-se para o mais novo com um grande sorriso gengival e beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente antes de virar-se de novo e colocar-se dentro do automóvel. Assim que Lu Han atravessou a parte da frente do veículo para ir para o seu lado e entrou no carro, Minseok ligou o motor e deu partida, finalmente saindo para a grande viagem de Santa Mônica até Chicago.

Não sabia o porquê subitamente o amante ter tido essa ideia. Minseok apenas chegou para Lu Han um dia e disse que achava que seria uma grande experiência para os dois, que poderiam se descobrir melhor e passariam um tempo juntos; só os dois, o deserto e as aventuras.  

Seria uma longa viagem, mas Minseok queria muito isso e o que ele queria, Lu Han queria também — sem contar que ele adorava a ideia de que ficariam juntos por dias, a sós e apreciando a paisagem desértica da rota que tanto ouvia falar em filmes hollywoodianos na infância.

Então logo estavam fazendo os preparativos para a jornada e pouco tempo depois chegou o grande dia. Compraram comida para comer quando não encontrassem lanchonete de beira de estrada e encheram o tanque para aguentar até o primeiro posto de gasolina, afinal havia muitos que não funcionavam mais e não queriam ser pegos de surpresa.

Não demorou muito para Lu Han ver o visual da cidade ser deixado para trás e a paisagem de montes e vegetação rasteira rodeá-los. Vez ou outra passavam por pequenas cidades pelo caminho, mas não ficavam por tanto tempo para olharem bem para elas, a concentração totalmente à frente.

O calor era um incômodo deixado para trás quando o vento batia de encontro ao carro e adentrava as janelas abertas, bagunçando os cabelos castanhos de Lu Han e os negros de Minseok. A sensação não era refrescante exatamente, logo que ainda estava muito quente; mas era de uma certa forma revigorante, relaxante e libertador, tudo ao mesmo tempo de uma forma inexplicável.

Se sentia livre enfim e não se arrependia de nada.

Talvez no final da viagem eles tivessem algumas multas para pagar, visto que o carro ia vez ou outra acima da velocidade permitida. Mas pouco se importavam com os radares espalhados, animados demais para se preocuparem com pequenos detalhes sem relevância naquele momento.

O rádio ligado tocava as músicas perfeitas para viagem de carro, desde The Yawpers a Bob Dylan, especialmente preparadas por Lu Han para deixar tudo mais como a cara dos filmes hollywoodianos ― “Para ser melhor só se estivéssemos de moto”, comentou Minseok quando avistaram um grupo de quatro Harley Davidson passando. E realmente Lu Han sentia como se estivesse sido levado para dentro de um filme e I Am The Highway era a trilha sonora tocando ao fundo, compondo as letras de sua vida.

Como era do costume do casal, eles não ficaram de papo furado, apenas aproveitaram a companhia um do outro, brincaram sobre algumas coisas que viam na rodovia ou sobre a paisagem.  Lu Han deixou de lado a timidez e colocou-se a cantar as músicas que conhecia já que era o único dos dois que sabia inglês. Tinha entrado tanto nessa sensação, que ele quase colocou parte do corpo para fora da janela e tentou sentir mais o vento de encontro à sua cara enquanto abria os braços para cima como se estivesse em um filme, mas Minseok evitou que o namorado cometesse tal idiotice, sempre sendo o mais sensato dos dois.

Quase uma hora e meia depois, chegaram em San Bernadino, sua primeira parada na grande viagem.

O aplicativo de celular que mostrava em tempo real a temperatura dizia que já estava em quarenta e um grau Celsius. E agora que saíram da rodovia, não tinham mais o vento para ajudar a amenizar a situação, sendo obrigados a suarem de forma incomum para o lugar de onde vieram ― só não ligaram o ar-condicionado porque logo saíram do carro e não queriam sofrer choque térmico.

― Eu ainda não sei qual o grande barato disso ― Disse Lu Han, enchendo o saco do namorado visivelmente bem animado encarando o outdoor pelo pára-brisa ― Por que aqui?

― Deixa de ser chato, Han ― Reclamou Minseok, o cenho franzido em chateação ― Vai dizer que não é super legal isso? Eu sempre quis conhecer aqui ― Comentou conforme tirava o cinto de segurança e a chave da ignição, sua mão indo automaticamente no câmbio para ver se estava mesmo em ponto-morto sem precisar tirar o olhar de onde estava.

― Pra quê? ― Questionou também, se livrando do seu cinto e virando-se para trás para pegar sua mochila que continha sua carteira e a de Minseok, garrafa d´água e qualquer outra coisa que pudessem precisar numa saída rápida do carro. ― O que tem demais nisso? Nem sequer é considerado o oficial! ― Contrapôs.

Não estava falando de verdade, só queria mexer com o namorado já que adorava como esse ficava irritado de uma forma engraçada, quase que fofa. No fundo, ele mesmo estava querendo ver tudo aquilo; no entanto não iria admitir ainda.

― E daí? ― Retrucou, direcionando o olhar ao namorado, o rosto ainda fechado em aborrecimento ― Foi o primeiro e isso não pode ser apagado nunca. Que se foda o outro! Esse sim é o início da história toda ― Abriu a porta do carro e saiu, um pé ainda dentro do veículo enquanto ele se apoiava na porta, o aviso sonoro de alguma forma chamando a atenção de Lu Han para a cena, achando um pouco engraçado o outro ter que ficar um pouco na ponta do pé para ver já que a porta do TrailBlazer passava da cabeça dele.

― Meu Deus… ― Suspirou alto para que o namorado ouvisse ― Como eu fui gostar de um cara que é fã disso? ― Riu internamente quando Minseok colocou uma mão para dentro do carro e mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio devido ao que acabara de dizer.

― Cala a boca e vamos logo — Quando todas as portas foram fechadas, Minseok acionou o alarme e os dois foram em direção ao museu do McDonald's do outro lado da rua.

A animação de Minseok lembrava o de uma criança em um parque de diversões. Assim que saíram do estacionamento, ele correu para o seu objetivo sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados da rua antes de atravessar,  correndo o risco de um carro atropelá-lo, fazendo Lu Han balançar a cabeça em negação por tal atitude.

A primeira coisa que tomava a visão era o outdoor grande sobre duas colunas de parede bem ao lado da entrada, atrás de uma mesa solitária no meio do pátio pequeno e um Hamburglar Jail.

_HISTORIC SITE OF THE ORIGINAL MCDONALD’S_

_15¢  SELF SERVICE SYSTEM 15¢_

_HAMBURGUER_

_We have sold OVER 1 MILLION_

À medida que se aproximavam, Lu Han conseguiu ver mais ao fundo um pequeno palco com o chão verde; a pintura dos irmãos McDonalds na parede toda desenhada com um mural mostrando um pouco da história do local — tendo até mesmo o desenho das palmeiras das proximidades e alguns carros ao redor do estabelecimento ― ao lado da porta com adesivos de letras dizendo “Free!” e quais eram as admissões; um M maior que a si em frente as duas janelas ao lado  da entrada, uma placa vermelha com letras em branco dizendo: “Welcome to the Original McDonald's. We don't sell any 15¢ Hamburgers, but We serve plenty of FREE memories!”

― Agora estou com muita vontade de comer um Big Mac ― Comentou Lu Han ao tempo que olhava mais de perto o grande hambúrguer com grades de cadeia — Imagina comprar um lanche por quinze centavos? Felicidade define.

― Colesterol alto e risco de ataque cardíaco também ― Observou Minseok, não parecendo estar muito interessado no que o outro dizia, encantado demais em ver cada pedaço do lugar desde o pátio em si ao grande mural ao redor da casa, murmurando vez ou outra sobre como estava tudo tão bem conservado, ainda que não fosse nada do McDonald’s original.

― Eu quem deveria dizer isso. Você só come besteira, enquanto eu me alimento tão bem quanto um paciente de hospital ― Retrucou colocando-se na entrada do museu, só esperando o namorado sair de perto do outdoor e ir até ele para entrarem.

Assim que colocaram o pé dentro do local, de imediato foram recebidos pela estátua de Ronald McDonald’s a sorrir feliz por eles estarem ali, o rosto um pouco esquisito se comparado com a imagem que estava acostumado do palhaço, o que o tornou meio assustador na visão de Lu Han. Minseok correu até o boneco maior que eles e avaliou cada mísero detalhe, arrancando uma risada nasal do namorado quando soltou um: “Wow! Com certeza isso é novo”.

O local inteiro estava repleto de estantes com portas de vidro lotadas de objetos dos mais variados possíveis, desde antigas embalagens de batata frita até os brinquedos que a companhia de restaurante fast food dava com o lanche infantil; e as paredes quase não tinham espaços vazios, várias molduras penduradas com fotos datando o anos que foram tiradas, artigos sobre o McDonald's e qualquer outra coisa que tivesse ligação com a companhia.  Estava completamente lotado com coisas de todo o mundo, que eram mandadas para mostrar parte da história de tudo aquilo. Porém, ainda assim era tudo bem organizado, não deixando tanta poluição visual quanto pensaram que teria.

Lu Han foi para um lado e Minseok para o outro, ambos com a cara quase grudada no vidro das estantes a fim de ver melhor o que ali tinha.

― Pra que exatamente essa coisa está aqui? ― Questionou o Lu Han, encarando com o cenho franzido o grande e grosso tronco de madeira com um rosto feliz colocado bem no meio do lugar ― O que essa coisa esquisita tem a ver com o tudo isso? ― Virou a cabeça bem devagar na direção que julgava que o outro estava, o olhos nunca deixando o sorriso inanimado da estátua à sua frente até que tirou rapidamente, vendo Minseok ir em sua direção e rodear sua cintura com um braço.

― Não tenho ideia, mas deve ter alguma ligação ou não estaria aqui. ― Afirmou, aproximando o rosto do tronco de árvore feito de plástico para observar melhor os detalhes, sempre querendo ver cada pedaço de cada coisa e achando tudo fascinante, igualzinho a uma criança ― Acho que ele é da história infantil do Ronald ou algo assim ― Comentou mais para si mesmo que para Lu Han, retirando sua mão dele para tocar o nariz grande do tronco de árvore, tomando cuidado de não fazer alguma besteira e acabar quebrando.

― E aquelas placas de “pare”? Também tem a ver com a história?

― Com certeza! ― Disse com tom de sarcasmo, deixando Lu Han de lado e voltando para próximo das estantes ― Era um aviso de Deus para que as pessoas parassem e não fossem comer o lanche do Mc, ou nunca mais conseguiriam parar ― Falou da boca para fora, sua total atenção em uma avental pendurado atrás do vidro ― Eu achei que teria uma pessoa aqui para fazer o  _tour_  no museu ― Comentou Minseok após algum tempo, depois que o namorado já tinha dado de ombros e agora lia o antigo menu emoldurado posto sobre um altar vermelho como se fosse uma joia rara ― Como a gente vai saber a história se ninguém nos guiar?

― Bem, a gente pode ver a história por nós mesmos ― Respondeu Lu Han, indo mais para o fundo do museu e se deparando com uma antiga máquina da Coca-Cola em estado precário e, ainda assim, bem resistente.

― Fala isso porque você sabe inglês e está entendendo tudo o que está escrito nessas coisas ― Resmungou para si mesmo, mas o local estava tão silencioso só com os dois ali, que o Lu Han conseguiu ouvir tudo, sorrindo de canto com isso ― Ei, Han. Você pode traduzir o que está escrito aqui? ― Pediu, agachando-se para ver melhor uma suposta máquina em baixo do avental que antes observava com tanta atenção.

Lu Han se encaminhou para onde o namorado estava e se agachou ao seu lado,  seu braço automaticamente fazendo seu caminho para os ombros dele.

― Só diz que tudo nessa estante são as coisas que foram usadas no filme contando a história do McDonald's ― Contou, se levantando novamente e observando as coisas ali ele mesmo ― É a máquina de milkshake que o Ray Kroc fez e tentou vender para os irmãos McDonald’s.

― Decepção! ―  Exclamou Minseok, também se levantando e logo virando as costas para o que tinha acabado de perder alguns minutos observando ― Achei que era algo real.

― É real, só não é uma relíquia histórica sobre a história da empresa… ― Lu Han atazanou, não precisando ver para saber que o outro rolou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

De onde estava, Lu Han viu uma estante repleta de molduras com artigos de jornais e alguns livros e resolveu ir até lá para dar uma olhada. Aproximou o rosto do vidro ao máximo que conseguia para tentar ler as letras pequenas de alguns artigos de revistas, mas mesmo assim as palavras estavam um pouco embaralhadas e não faziam muito sentido.

Subitamente sentiu dois braços envolverem sua cintura e se sobressaltou com isso, rapidamente tirando sua atenção das coisas atrás do vidro e virando o rosto para olhar, dando de cara com a face de Minseok se esgueirando por sobre seu ombro e ele repousando o queixo ali. Mesmo com o clima quente que fazia, tinha algo reconfortante em sentir o calor do outro, o peito dele grudado em suas costas ao tempo que  o abraçava carinhosamente.

― Você vai me contar? ― Minseok perguntou seriamente, sua voz saindo quase como um sussurro.

― O quê? ― Questionou em retorno, seu rosto totalmente em branco sobre o que o outro estava a falar, até mesmo fazendo uma expressão bem idiota que era possível ser vista no reflexo do vidro perfeitamente limpo.

― O passado… ― Apontou para os artigos na estante, seu dedo tocando o vidro e deixando sua digital bem de leve.

― Eu não consigo ver, Seok ― Explicou com um sorriso, envolvendo seus braços por sobre os dele.

― Não consegue ou não quer?

― O que há com você? ― Franziu o cenho confuso, estranhando a forma muito séria que Minseok começou a falar subitamente, ainda mantendo a voz baixa e calma de antes.

― Eu quero saber a história.

― Você já não viu o filme? ― Retrucou, virando-se para o namorado e o encarando atônico.

― Você é bem chato, hein, Han! ― Birrou, abanando a mão na cara de Lu Han antes de ir para o fundo do museu, para próximo das máquinas de Coca-cola que o outro estava antes, deixando esse totalmente confuso lá rindo da estranheza dele.

Os dois continuaram no museu por quase vinte minutos.

Não era um lugar tão grande quando pensaram que seria, mas havia muitas coisas para serem vistas ― desde os objetos que as pessoas ao redor do mundo enviavam para o museu, como brinquedos e itens considerados de coleção, até as antigas placas da rodovia que indicavam o local ―, e mesmo depois de acharem que era o bastante, ainda não tinham visto tudo.

A estante destinada a Coreia do Sul era o único lugar que possuía alguma coisa que Minseok podia ler, mas infelizmente eram só dois artigos não muito interessantes; então praticamente Lu Han foi obrigado a traduzir tudo aquilo que conseguia, acabando por brincar que precisava de óculos urgente, pois não era capaz ver direito aquelas letras pequenas.

Antes de saírem do museu, compraram a única coisa que ali havia para ser consumido ― como o museu não era considerado oficial, não tinha nem mesmo hambúrgueres à moda antiga para que as pessoas pudessem experimentar ―, sendo isso uma falsa cerveja com o nome de “Rota 66”, que na verdade estava mais para um refrigerante logo que não possuía nenhum teor alcoólico.

— Você quer passar a noite aqui na cidade e acordamos de madrugada para pegar a estrada? ― Sugeriu Lu Han após Minseok tomar um gole da bebida e fazer uma careta para o gosto, resmungando que aquilo era uma das piores coisas que já tomou na vida ― Tem um motel bem ali  ― Apontou para os singelos prédios do outro lado da rua e em frente ao estacionamento que deixaram o carro.

― Não, não. Vamos voltar para a rodovia e depois escolhemos o primeiro motel que acharmos por lá ― Definiu, ainda contorcendo o rosto devido ao gosto ruim em sua boca e entregando a garrafa à Lu Han, que experimentou a bebida e também reclamou.

Por fim, deram mais uma volta ao redor do museu para ver melhor o mural belamente pintado, encontrando outras criaturas na parte traseira do antigo estabelecimento, e depois jogaram o “refrigerante” já totalmente quente na lixeira antes de voltarem para o carro e depois para a rodovia, botando o pé na estrada para sua jornada até a próxima parada na lista de “Atrações de estrada que não podemos perder”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu só queria dizer que todos os lugares que estão na história realmente existem e alguns são considerados atrações de beira de estrada, como, por exemplo, o museu não oficial do McDonald's.  
> O museu não é oficial, porém realmente foi o primeiro McDonald's de todos e era dos irmãos McDonald's.  
> Bem, já falei demais. 
> 
> Playlist da história no Spotify https://open.spotify.com/user/lieblos89/playlist/1xnz23nUpKgQ8K3NYJRrVx?si=8dJqPHUMT3u4e9woZv25eA 
> 
> Playlist da história no Youtube https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf-DBzENT5Irj3hCbjpjiKN-q8qOmr8VV


	2. II

Os pés se arrastavam pelo piso branco, seu corpo sem forças para continuar muito mais tempo em pé.

O dia novamente havia sido como os outros: entediante, ridículo. Tão comum e sem vida quanto a cor que o rodeava dentro daquele hospital que Lu Han fora obrigado a ficar internado desde o acidente infeliz que quase tirou-lhe a vida, rodeado de pessoas estranhas que não eram capazes de falar sua língua.

Os enfermeiros alegavam fielmente que tudo era para o seu bem, que ele precisava dos remédios, de sair de seu quarto para esticar as pernas e deixar de se isolar, pois tudo combinado ao tratamento o faria sarar rapidamente e logo se veria livre daquele lugar, tudo ficaria bem.

Bobagem.

Sabia que por mais que estivesse bem depois de curado, sair dali e voltar para um lugar sem Minseok seria mais lamentável que estar nesse inferno. Não ficaria bem, não depois do que passou.

Lu Han sabia do que precisava. Era aquele que deixou há muito, muito longe dali, em meio a um deserto na Califórnia dos Estados Unidos.

E foi pensando nisso que Lu Han retornou ao seu quarto, encolheu-se sob os cobertores e abraçou a si mesmo em busca de conforto.

Era a última coisa que lhe restava.

**[...]**

**Victorville, Deserto de Mojave, Califórnia, EUA.**

Quando chegaram em Victorville, já estava de noite. Era a segunda parada programada na lista, mas estando naquele horário não havia muito o que se ver; à vista disso, seguiram para um hotel dentro da cidade, logo que não havia nenhum de beira de estrada.

Ambos estavam com muita fome ― até pensaram em comer algo no restaurante em frente ao posto de abastecimento, mas Minseok afirmou que eles podiam esperar até que fossem para um motel e assim descansar de uma vez —, porém Lu Han podia ver que ele estava muito cansado depois de dirigir por quase cinco horas, parando só para conhecer o museu do McDonald’s e abastecer o carro, e que a fome somente piorou seu estado.

Aproveitando que estavam dentro da cidade, depois de tomar banho Lu Han pediu pizza para os dois e comeram até o último pedaço, ficando tão cheios que não conseguiam mais se mexer até que o estômago começasse a fazer digestão e os aliviasse.

Não muito tempo depois, escovaram os dentes e foram dormir cedo, pois acordariam com o canto do galo ― como dizia Minseok ― e iriam para a próxima parada programada, que não era longe dali, e em seguida voltariam para Victorville para tomar café da manhã.

Lu Han fez questão de abaixar bastante a temperatura do ar condicionado, pouco se importando que poderia causar um choque térmico nos dois, apenas para que pudesse dormir agarrado a Minseok sem que ambos derretessem com o calor de trinta e poucos graus Celsius, recebendo reclamações do namorado, que mesmo assim aceitou, retribuindo-lhe o abraço.

Foram acordados no dia seguinte pelo celular de Minseok especialmente programado para às quatro horas da manhã, uma música alta e irritante tomando conta de todo o quarto de forma que fosse impossível os dois não despertarem com um susto.

A vontade de Lu Han era de tacar aquele aparelho na parede, mas o Minseok agiu antes que isso ocorresse. No entanto, apesar de acordados, não se levantaram imediatamente, Lu Han não permitindo isso ao abraçar mais ainda o namorado e esconder seu rosto no peito dele.

― Vamos só… Só mais um pouco, ok? ― Pediu como uma súplica, fechando os olhos para ouvir melhor os batimentos cardíacos do outro, o ritmo calmo soando como uma música extremamente relaxante aos seus ouvidos.

― Teve outro pesadelo? ― Indagou Minseok em um sussurro, seu peito dando uma leve e quase imperceptível, caso não tivessem tão grudados, vibrada devido a sua voz.

― Sim…

― Quer falar sobre? ― Acariciou os cabelos de Lu Han, deslizando seus dedo pequenos pelos fios macios e finos, o ato permitindo que o outro se entregasse totalmente ao seu toque amoroso e esquecesse da realidade mais uma vez, aquele momento sendo registrado em sua cabeça e se tornando algo em que ele queria permanecer para sempre. Ao senti-lo negar balançando a cabeça, consequentemente esfregando o rosto em seu peito desnudo, Minseok disse: ― Ok, tudo bem.

Os dois continuaram assim por mais alguns minutos, até que Lu Han sentisse que já podiam se levantar enfim, liberando Minseok de seu agarre possessivo e o deixando se levantar, a si mesmo fazendo igual em poucos segundos. Após escovar os dentes, lavar o rosto e recolher todos os seus pertences, o casal fez check out e retornou para a rodovia.

Oro Grande não ficava tão longe de Victorville, logo não demorou mais que vinte minutos para chegarem no lugar. Sequer se deram o trabalho de ligar o rádio, sendo o único som — além de suas vozes — os dos pneus no asfalto, o vento indo de encontro ao carro e o barulho dos vagões nos trilhos de ferrovia não muito longe dali.

O alvorecer já tinha se iniciado, a cor laranja-amarronzada formando uma listra grossa no horizonte desértico, pronto para ficar cada vez maior e mandar embora o céu negro da noite, dando o começo de mais um dia. A singela luz do sol nascendo fazia com que as árvores, carro e montes parecessem com sombras pintadas no cenário, enquanto todo o chão ainda estava completamente escuro e quase impossível de ser visto sem lanterna ou farol.

Devido a pouca iluminação, Lu Han e Minseok decidiram aguardar um pouco para entrarem no Elmer’s Bottle Tree Ranch, não achando que valeria à pena, afinal pouca coisa era possível ser vista naquele quase breu. Os dois saíram do carro e ficaram em pé em frente a traseira para apreciar o nascer do sol, Lu Han abraçando o namorado de encontro ao seu peito e encostando sua cabeça na dele, seu nariz podendo apreciar o cheiro suave do shampoo do hotel nos cabelos negros de Minseok, que dedilhava, sem qualquer motivo, no braço dele conforme murmurava a canção Sleeping on the Blacktop.

Quando o céu se encontrou em uma mistura de laranja, azul e rosa com nuvens camaleão espalhadas por ele de forma desuniforme, o casal decidiu que já poderiam finalmente se aventurar pela floresta de árvores de garrafas no meio do deserto.

Ao passar pela entrada, foi como entrar em um mundo de lembranças perfeitamente preservadas, atingindo Lu Han diretamente com esse impacto incrível.

Havia milhares de garrafas de vidro de todos os tipos de formatos e cores diversas, e todas elas foram cuidadosamente colocadas em uma estacada de madeira simulado uma árvore, cada garrafa com seu próprio galho. O local também possuía outros objetos, desde um antigo jipe deixado para ser coberto pela ferrugem do tempo e a poeira do deserto, até uma antiga máquina de escrever abandonada há anos; cada objeto visualmente inútil ou até mesmo lixo, mas que carregavam coisas importantes de forma subjetiva, uma pilha de memórias para o dono e obras de arte para outros.

― Não é lindo? ― Minseok questionou retoricamente, já sabendo exatamente a resposta de Lu Han só pelo olhar admirado igual ao seu que esse tinha.

Graças a noite e a madrugada, ainda não estava tão quente quanto a temperatura que o local poderia atingir. E para melhorar, a brisa fresca da manhã os presenteava com a música agradável do vidro e dos sinos de vento grandes que havia por ali, tornando toda a experiência encantadoramente relaxante.

Aquele lugar era uma perfeita fuga da realidade para qualquer pessoa. Um canto espiritual que fazia você esquecer de todos os problemas e aproveitar as pequenas coisas da vida que ninguém presta a atenção, como o quanto o raio de sol batendo de encontro as garrafas coloridas criava um cenário lindo para Minseok de olhos fechados, os cabelos negros dançando com o vento leve e os lábios rosados e bem desenhados esboçando um sorriso alegre capaz de exibir toda a gengiva.

― Sim, é muito lindo ― Respondeu Lu Han em um quase sussurro após um longo momento, perdendo-se na linda cena que gostaria de deixar registrada para sempre em sua cabeça e jamais perdê-la não importa o que acontecesse ― Não há nada mais lindo ― Continuou, aproximando-se do namorado e afastando a franja dele que cobria-lhe o rosto, fazendo os olhos em formato felino se abrirem e o encararem, o perfeito âmbar daquelas íris mandando um arrepio para toda a sua espinha.

Minseok agarrou a mão de Lu Han e juntos exploraram o lugar, sendo capaz de verem mais cada parte e tudo o que ali havia conforme o sol subia mais no céu.

Quando o alvorecer acabou e tudo estava perfeitamente claro, o casal viu um homem de longa barba branca surgir, saindo da pequena casa e indo ao encontro dos visitantes.

Por Minseok não saber inglês, Lu Han tomou a frente e comprimentou primeiro Elmer Long, o dono do rancho e quem montou e trouxe tudo que estava no local.

Não era muito de conversar com estranhos, mas Minseok havia lhe dito que leu em algum lugar que Elmer adorava conversar com as pessoas que apareciam para visitar o rancho. Nesse caso, Lu Han resolveu deixar sua personalidade introvertida de lado e conversou com o velho senhor, ouvindo-o contar um pouco da história do local, sempre traduzindo tudo para o namorado e fazendo o mesmo para o dono quando ele falava algo em coreano.

Foi uma conversa aproveitável, algo que não tinha com alguém — além de Minseok — há muito tempo. Uma experiência incomum, porém proveitosa como lhe fora prometido que essa viagem faria.

Depois de quase uma hora andando pelo local e descobrindo o passado por trás de algumas garrafas — histórias cobertas de sentimento de um garotinho e seu pai —, Minseok e Lu Han se despediram de Elmer Long, agradecendo por tudo, e deixaram o rancho, seus estômagos roncando para avisar que precisavam comer.

— O que você acha da gente acampar hoje no deserto? — Minseok disse de repente quando atravessaram a passagem de entrada e saída do rancho.

— O quê? — Lu Han parou bruscamente e olhou surpreso para ele, o vendo sorrir animado com algo.

— Tive a ideia enquanto o ouvia contar sobre as vezes que acampou com o pai por essas áreas — Respondeu, rodeando o carro por trás e indo para o lado do passageiro — Ele disse que construiu muitas memórias por aqui ao acampar, né? Eu achei que seria interessante se fizéssemos o mesmo — Continuou, cruzando os braços sobre o teto do carro e olhando diretamente para Lu Han, a animação nunca abandonando seu rosto e voz, realmente começando a convencer o outro — Pegamos o necessário na cidade e depois voltamos para cá antes do anoitecer para preparamos tudo — Explicou rapidamente, abanando a mão como se lesse os pensamentos do outro sobre “E como vamos fazer isso?” e estivesse a dizer que era fácil. — Vai ser divertido!

Não havia nada que Lu Han negasse a Minseok. Assim sendo, logo concordou somente com um “ok” e um aceno de cabeça, arrancando uma exclamação de contentamento dele.

Por insistência do namorado, Lu Han fez o carro ficar na contra-mão e depois passou para a outra, fazendo o retorno para voltar para Victoville.

Ainda era bem cedo, desta forma tinham tempo de sobra para irem tomar o café da manhã em um  _dinner_ famoso e depois resolver tudo o que precisavam para a noite. Por volta de sete e oito da manhã, Lu Han parou o carro no estacionamento do estabelecimento e seguiu com Minseok para o Emma Jean’s Holland Burger Cafe.

Foi como entrar em um cenário de filme americano. O local era exatamente igual ao que viam na televisão — Minseok até mesmo comentou que talvez algumas filmagens tenham se passado ali. Tudo era impecavelmente limpo e bem cuidado, mostrando o amor que os funcionários e donos tinham por aquele  _dinner_ que sobreviveu ao tempo e as dificuldades que a Rota 66 passou antes de se tornar um lugar para turismo.

Lu Han não estava de fato com fome, portanto só pediu um expresso e combinou de dividir as panquecas com Minseok, ao tempo que esse pediu um típico café da manhã estadunidense de ovo frito com bacon e café americano.

— Tem certeza que só vai comer isso? — Ele questionou à Lu Han antes de enfiar com vontade uma garfada de ovo e um pequeno pedaço de bacon na boca, no mesmo instante fazendo uma expressão de apreciação enquanto mastigava. Soltou um “delicioso!” de boca cheia e depois voltou a atenção para Lu Han, que ainda não o tinha respondido — E então?

— Acho que talvez eu não consiga comer nem isso  — Disse sinceramente, levando a xícara de café aos lábios ao tempo que encarava o prato com várias panquecas tipicamente americanas já cobertas com manteiga, seu cérebro não conseguindo formar um gosto específico para aquela comida quando ele nunca sequer a havia provado e não sabia se era boa.

— Está passando mal? Enjoo? — Minseok indagou preocupado, largando o garfo e a faca sobre o prato para levar uma mão à testa do outro, afastando-lhe a franja levemente caída ali e sentindo-lhe a temperatura.

— Estou bem, Seok — Tentou tranquilizá-lo. Colocou a mão por sobre a do namorado em sua testa e escorregou essa para baixo, em seguida entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele — Não se preocupe.

— Então coma alguma coisa. — Pediu em seu tom gentil que conseguia ser mais persuasivo que o autoritário, fazendo Lu Han querer agradá-lo de qualquer forma — Aqui. Isso está delicioso, prove um pouco — Cortou outro pedaço do ovo frito e o lambuzou na gema mole espalhada pela porcelana do prato, para logo depois levar o garfo para próximo da boca do outro, que imediatamente fez o que lhe foi pedido e abocanhou a comida — Muito bom, não é? Melhor ovo frito que já comi. Aqui, prove o bacon também.

E assim Minseok conseguiu fazer Lu Han comer toda a comida de seu prato sem que esse sequer notasse, sobrando apenas as panquecas para si mesmo comer, o que fez com bastante vontade e demonstrando total apreciação o tempo todo.

Em um certo momento, uma senhora apareceu para perguntar se eles estavam apreciando a comida e se precisavam de alguma coisa, e ainda brincou um pouco com os dois homens, fingindo que iria jogar ketchup em Minseok — sendo que na verdade era uma cordinha dentro do frasco — e arrancando uma cara de espanto deste que fez Lu Han se engasgar com o café.

Após comerem, pediram mais café e só então saíram do Emma Jean’s, totalmente cheios e achando que não conseguiriam comer mais nada até de noite. Mas após darem uma volta pela cidade para comprar o necessário para acampar, voltaram ao Emma Jean’s para o almoço, se enfartando de comerem cada um dois x-burguer com hambúrgueres artesanais perfeitamente ao ponto ― aproveitaram também o banheiro do estabelecimento para escovarem os dentes depois. E só então o casal partiu para a próxima parada de sua lista: o cemitério de aviões.

A antiga base da Força Aérea Americana era enorme como qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar que seria, contudo o local não era aberto ao público e, por isso, não precisaram se preocupar com ter que percorrer cada canto daquele imenso depósito para ver os aviões, visando registrar em suas memórias cada pedaço daqueles monstros de ferro que um dia viajaram pelo céu.

O casal seguiu para o ponto de observação nos arredores que Minseok encontrou em uma extensa pesquisa para descobrir se tinha alguma forma deles verem o cemitério de aviões comerciais, e usaram o binóculo que compraram justamente para a viagem para verem melhor toda a extensão do depósito a céu livre.

Vistos de cima, toda aquela frota de aviões fora de uso há anos pareciam brinquedos de criança ou até mesmo material de coleção de um amante de aviação. Lu Han agradecia por um lado de não poderem entrar lá; se estivesse lado a lado com aquelas aeronaves, acabaria se sentindo como uma formiga indefesa que a qualquer momento pudesse ser sadicamente esmagada. Minseok estaria ao seu lado, obviamente, mas não podia ter certeza se acabaria entrando em pânico ou não. Portanto era melhor continuar a observar de longe toda a imensidão interessante.

― Às vezes é melhor ver o passado de longe ― Comentou Minseok enquanto observava tudo pelo binóculo. Os dois estavam sentados sobre o teto do carro, Lu Han ao seu lado preferindo ver sem ajuda do equipamento e também tomando conta do namorado para que esse não caísse dali de cima logo que não parava de se mexer, indo para frente com os olhos ainda pregados nas lentes e não prestando atenção ― Pois ao tentar se aproximar para ver melhor, acaba vendo coisas que não deveriam ser lembradas ou descobertas. ― Completou com um rosto sério, abaixando o binóculo e passando a encarar Lu Han por alguns segundos, para depois voltar sua atenção aos aviões.

O casal aproveitou a vista do cemitério de aviões até que sol começasse a se pôr ― Lu Han mais uma vez parando seu tempo psicológico para desfrutar da bela paisagem ficando mais bonita ainda ao tornar-se plano de fundo de Minseok ―, e depois voltaram para a estrada e seguiram até Bell Mountain, uma área do deserto realmente desértica onde poderiam acampar em completo sossego.

Só eles, o deserto e o céu acima.

Graças a escuridão da noite, todo o capim perene seco era impossível de ser visto, somente alguns mais ao longe que tornavam-se sombras negras no cenário, assim como a montanha atrás de Lu Han e Minseok e o carro estacionado em meio ao nada.

Apesar da temperatura de trinta e seis graus Celsius, decidiram que era melhor fazer a fogueira para dar iluminação ao local, sendo possível que ficassem alertas sobre qualquer animal ou o que fosse que se aproximasse, e também porque o jantar deles seria marshmallow e leite com chocolate.

Juntos montaram uma simples fogueira com a madeira que compraram na loja de equipamentos de acampamento, Lu Han se divertindo com Minseok tentando deixá-la simetricamente bem estruturada para ficar bonita e falhando várias vezes até desistir com xingamentos deixando sua boca. Depois se sentaram ao redor do fogo, um pano por baixo deles para não sujarem muito as calças de terra e poeira, e prepararam para assar o que iriam comer.

Ao devorarem todo o pacote cheio de marshmallows, deixaram a fogueira de lado, passaram repelente para evitar que os mosquitos continuassem os picando e foram se deitar juntos sobre o capô do carro, Minseok imediatamente aproximando-se do corpo do namorado, que igualmente no automático colocou seu braço esticado para que ele se fizesse à vontade. Se abraçaram com Minseok com a cabeça deitada sobre o ombro de Lu Han e esse com o braço ao redor do tronco dele — algo um pouco desconfortável no início, mas logo conseguiram se ajustar melhor para o braço de Lu Han não ficar dormente —, e desfrutaram da paz que ali havia.

O céu não estava completamente limpo, mas não estava livre das estrelas e da lua. A imensidão negra era belamente manchada com o esfumado, e os pontos cintilantes e a grande bola cinza eram os pequenos detalhes daquele belo quadro criado pelo universo e a mãe natureza.

Estava tudo perfeito.

A mão de Minseok desenhava lentamente rabiscos invisíveis sobre a barriga de Lu Han coberta pela camiseta preta, fazendo uma pequena cócegas não incomoda que apenas arrancava um risinho nasal, quase inaudível, do mais novo. Enquanto isso, este acariciava-lhe os fios negros, deslizando seus longos dedos por entre eles e repetindo o processo várias e várias vezes.

O vento de verão soprava-lhes seu hálito quente — que aos poucos diminuía um pouco a temperatura agora que não tinha mais o sol —, e mesmo assim não estava desagradável ficarem abraçados daquela forma. Por isso permaneceram assim até de madrugada, apenas trocando de posição quando Lu Han sentiu vontade de deitar com a cabeça por sobre o peito de Minseok para escutar-lhe os batimentos cardíacos, uma de suas melodias favoritas depois da própria voz doce e suave do namorado.

Aquela noite foi quando eles menos disseram algo, somente o silêncio agradável ao redor deles presente, que às vezes era quebrado pelo som dos carros na rodovia, mas no geral apenas nada.

― Vamos dormir ― Disse Minseok simultaneamente a Lu Han sentir o sono, o abraçar e até mesmo esfregar o rosto no peito dele, aconchegando-se mais sobre o namorado em total denunciação de que logo se encontraria no mundo dos sonhos. E então os dois desceram de cima do carro e foram para dentro do veículo, escolhendo dormir ali e não em uma barraca devido as cobras mojave presentes no deserto.

Há algumas horas tinham passado seus pertences para a parte da frente do veículo, a maioria encaixadas na área onde ficavam os pés e outras sobre os assentos do motorista e do passageiro. Assim agora podiam deitar na parte do assento traseiro, que apesar de não ser espaçoso o suficiente para esticarem completamente as pernas ― principalmente Lu Han que era alto ―, até que não deixava tudo tão desconfortável.

Não correriam o risco de ligar o ar-condicionado com o carro desligado e acabar descarregando toda a bateria, desta maneira teriam que conviver com o calor do clima e mais o calor de seus corpos um sobre o outro, sendo Lu Han por baixo, pois perdeu no  _jokenpô_.

Não acharam tão ruim, no entanto. Ainda que Minseok reclamasse de estar suando e não aguentando mais, no final ele foi o primeiro a dormir, confortavelmente entre os braços de Lu Han conforme esse cantava Wish You Were Here em forma de cantiga de ninar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só queria frisar que todos os lugares que citei realmente existem.   
> \- Emma Jean's Holland Burger é um dinner de beira de estrada ― mais especificamente próximo a Rota 66 ― muito antigo. Ele é da época em que a maioria dos clientes eram caminhoneiros e antes era apenas Holland Burger. Mas um momento um desses caminhoneiros comprou o lugar e mudou o nome para Emma Jean’s, que era o nome de uma das garçonetes do local e também sua namorada (os dois se conheciam desde o colegial, eram tipo namorados naquela época, e só depois de bem mais velhos é que ficaram juntos).   
> Até hoje o dinner está na família deles (o filho do casal e sua esposa comandam o lugar) e agora serve bastante de ponto turístico, sendo que até alguns filmes e séries foram filmados lá devido ao local manter bem a aparência de restaurantes de antigamente. 
> 
> \- Elmer’s Bottle Tree Ranch é um rancho localizado próximo a próximo a Rota 66. Mas, tipo, o lugar é simplesmente incrível.   
> Elmer é o dono do lugar. Quando pirralho, ele sempre acampava com seu pai, sendo a Rota 66 um dos seus lugares preferidos para isso, e eles sempre guardavam as garrafas que eles usavam quando iam acampar. E quando o pai dele faleceu, o Elmer estava cheio de garrafas em sua casa e não sabia o que fazer com elas, então ele comprou um lugar próximo a Rota 66 e transformou em lar de suas garrafas, fazendo-as ficarem como galhos de árvores em uma estaca. Depois de um tempo ele foi colocando outras coisas que representava a infância dele e também algumas pessoas foram levar outras.   
> Vendo de mente fechada, aquele lugar é tipo um lixão. Só há coisas velhas, desgastadas, quebradas e sem utilidade nenhuma. Porém eu particularmente acho o lugar um dos mais lindos que eu já vi e foi muito prazeroso pesquisar sobre ele. Cada garrafa naquele lugar guarda uma lembrança do pai dele, sabe? Basicamente é um lugar que representa tanto arte quanto um mundo de recordações, de histórias. 
> 
> \- A antiga base da Força Aérea Americana em Victorville, no sul da Califórnia, é atualmente um cemitério de aviões de aeronaves comerciais. O lugar é enorme e há vários aviões perfeitamente enfileirados espalhados por todo o espaço.   
> Infelizmente, não tem como as pessoas entrarem lá para ver de perto tudo, porém tem como ser visto em pontos específicos ao redor.
> 
> Twitter: @Lieblos89


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me sigam no twitter: @Lieblos89

**Bell Mountain, Deserto de Mojave, Califórnia, EUA.**

Lu Han foi o primeiro a despertar, sendo acordado pela movimentação de Minseok sobre si.

O sol batendo quase que perfeitamente em sua cara pela janela aberta do carro já lhe respondia o horário aproximado, sua localização deixando claro que não era tarde, muito pelo contrário. No entanto, seus corpos suados devido ao calor forte lhe informava que o dia seria bem quente, logo que naquele horário já era possível desejar mergulhar em uma piscina de água gelada e não sair tão cedo de lá. Seus cabelos grudavam em seus rostos assim como suas roupas em suas peles, os fios úmidos e a testa coberta por uma fina camada de suor. Podia sentir em suas costas que o couro do carro estava a molhar também, colando sua camisa ali.

Sua cabeça estava um pouco esquisita. Não era exatamente dor, mas o que sentia era meio incômodo. Muito provável que sua pressão tenha caído um pouco devido ao clima e agora estava a experimentar uma latejação típica. E isso só o motivava mais a querer sair de Bell Mountain ― teve uma experiência muito agradável com Minseok de fato, entretanto no momento só sentia desconforto em todo o corpo e que iria derreter a qualquer momento.

Apesar de ter se movido, Minseok ainda parecia adormecido, a cabeça repousada sobre o ombro de Lu Han, uma perna escorrida para fora do banco e dobrada de qualquer jeito, e a outra encolhida ao máximo para caber no banco detrás do carro, ficando por sobre a do namorado, que era incapaz de se mover com o outro em cima si.

Não queria acordá-lo. Ele dormia muito tranquilamente para alguém que ficou tanto tempo naquela posição e naquele calor infernal — até mesmo chegando a babar um pouco em Lu Han, que riu anasalado quando constatou esse fato. Contudo, já não conseguia sentir as próprias pernas, essas completamente adormecidas há um tempo quando Minseok mudou de posição durante a madrugada e acabou cortando um pouco sua circulação sanguínea. E, além disso, a ereção matinal dele estava a cutucar-lhe a sua, fazendo uma certa pressão sobre a de Lu Han devido ao peso de Minseok e o deixando inconfortável com a situação, o rosto corando um pouco.

Lu Han deu mais alguns minutos para seus olhos apreciarem o namorado, os dedos indo aos cabelos dele e o acariciando bem de leve, para depois entrelaçá-los nos fios negros e massagear o couro cabeludo de Minseok, o acordando com o ato calmo e sutil ― exatamente como queria despertá-lo.

 — Bom dia, Seok — Saudou Lu Han com uma voz baixa quando ele abriu os olhos em formato de olho de gato, o rosto amassado e a expressão a revelar que ele estava perdido sobre onde se encontrava — Dormiu bem? — Indagou assim que Minseok se levantou um pouco e sentou-se sobre seu colo, o tronco um pouco curvado devido a sonolência.

— Que horas são? — Questionou após um bocejo, fazendo Lu Han repetir o gesto contagiante.

— Meu celular está dentro do porta-copo — Falou, dando a liberdade para que Minseok se esticasse e pegasse o aparelho para ver que horas eram, constatando que acabara de virar para as dez horas da amanhã — Eu estou com fome e preciso usar o banheiro — Comentou, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas do namorado cobertas  pela bermuda preta que ele colocou antes de irem dormir assim como a si mesmo, ambos visando diminuir o calor que sentiriam durante a madrugada e a manhã.

Lentamente Minseok se levantou de cima de Lu Han e abriu a porta do carro, saindo de dentro do veículo para se espreguiçar, deixando o namorado ali para tentar fazer o sangue circular melhor em suas pernas e essas voltarem a funcionar bem.

Lu Han subiu e desceu as duas pernas, moveu elas com a ajuda das mãos e deu leves batidinhas nas panturrilhas e coxas. E não demorou a sentir a sensação gelada percorrer por  elas e depois o formigamento que deixava claro que estavam voltando ao normal.

Para forçar um pouco mais, escorregou seu corpo para fora do carro e bateu os pés no chão antes de forçar a se colocar de pé e andar um pouco em círculos, não tardando a ficar tudo bem de novo. Para completar, estralou todo o corpo dolorido que ficara deitado por horas sem conseguir se mover, sentindo ser retribuído com o som das articulações se deslocando rapidamente e dando-lhe uma sensação instantaneamente boa.

Após Minseok e Lu Han colocarem todas as coisas de volta no banco de trás e jogarem um pouco de água no rosto para espantar o restante de sonolência que tinham, voltaram para o carro, de imediato fechando todos os vidros e ligando o ar-condicionado, a essa altura já não não mais se importando com o choque térmico que poderiam ter e apenas desejando se verem livres do terrível calor do deserto, a cabeça de Minseok  latejando por isso igual à de Lu Han.

Colocaram o carro de volta na rota e foram até a cidade mais próxima.

A viagem foi quieta, nenhum som de música ou voz, os dois em completo silêncio, que somente não era mórbido por causa do som dos pneus sobre o asfalto, o vento batendo no veículo e os vagões de transporte nos trilhos a alguns metros da rodovia.

Lu Han não sabia o motivo de Minseok estar assim, mas também sempre tinha medo de perguntar e a resposta ser algo que não queria ouvir. Portanto assumiu que ele não estivesse em um bom dia ou que talvez tenha tido um pesadelo, e esperaria que ele lhe contasse depois.

Levaram um pouco mais de vinte minutos para chegarem em  Barstow — que inicialmente não era uma parada programada, mas foi o que acharam no mapa manual. Por sorte, prontamente encontraram um posto de combustível com uma loja de conveniência e restaurante assim que entraram na pequena cidade, Lu Han não sabendo se aguentaria se segurar para usar o banheiro e cogitando fazer na beira da estrada mesmo caso levasse mais de quinze minutos.

Enquanto o namorado se encarregava de abastecer o carro, Minseok foi ao banheiro, levando consigo a mochila e mais algumas mudas de roupas. Com o tanque cheio, Lu Han estacionou o veículo em frente à loja e depois seguiu para o mesmo banheiro que o outro havia ido, deparando-se com a porta fechada, que após três batidas, abriu-se para ele.

De imediato, se deparou com Minseok sem camisa, o tronco molhado pela água que ele usou nos braços e busto para tirar um pouco do suor ― além de se refrescar ―, formando gotículas por sobre o corpo definido. Os cabelos negros voltaram a grudar no rosto dele, porém agora por ele ter lavado a cara e parte da água ter jorrado na franja grande. Para completar, Minseok esfregava as mãos úmidas pelo próprio pescoço, os olhos fechados e a cabeça pendendo de um lado para o outro.

Tentado pela visão do namorado, Lu Han se aproximou dele na intenção de beijá-lo, mas antes que seus lábios tocassem-lhe a bochecha, Minseok virou na direção contrária e passou a se enxugar com a toalha de rosto que trouxera na mochila, um ar muito esquisito o rodeando.

Ignorando o fato de que o outro  estava a evitá-lo sem motivo aparente, Lu Han também tirou sua camisa suada e tentou se limpar com a água e o sabonete líquido que havia num compartimento próximo a pia, fazendo um processo semelhante ao de Minseok e sentindo seu corpo ser tomado pelo cheiro suave do sabonete.

Ao sentir-se e estar um pouco mais limpo, fez suas necessidades fisiológicas, pouco se importando que Minseok estivesse no mesmo lugar e a ver tudo o que fazia ― esse em seguida fazendo o mesmo após escovar os dentes ―, e depois colocou-se a escovar os dentes.

Assim que Lu Han enxaguou a boca e cuspiu o conteúdo, Minseok surgiu atrás de si, sendo possível vê-lo no reflexo do espelho, os olhos dele encarando os seus como se tentasse lê-lo apenas com isso.

— Você sabe que eu me preocupo com você, não é? — Minseok disse de repente, chamando a atenção de Lu Han, que o encarou pelo reflexo, vendo o rosto triste e preocupado do namorado — Sabe que estou aqui para que você me diga tudo sem hesitar, que estou aqui para te ajudar, não é? — Continuou, pousando a mão sobre o ombro do outro, que virou-se para Minseok, confuso sobre as palavras desconexas que ele estava a quase sussurrar.

— C-Claro que eu sei… — Respondeu em retorno, uma mão indo ao rosto dele e o acarinhando de leve, vendo Minseok fechar os olhos e esfregar sua bochecha na palma de Lu Han — Aconteceu algo, Seok? Teve um pesadelo ou algo assim?

Minseok disse alguma coisa que Lu Han não foi capaz de ouvir, a voz baixa demais ou, talvez, só os lábios a se mover como se nenhuma palavra fosse possível de ser pronunciada. Ia perguntar o que ele havia acabado de dizer, mas se interrompeu depressa ao notar que os olhos dele encaravam o interior dos seus como se tentasse ver se estava a ser sincero.

Pouco depois, Minseok o imprensou de encontro à pia bem devagar e com delicadeza, para seguidamente o trazê-lo pela nuca para mais próximo e beijá-lo, seus lábios se tocando inicialmente de forma gentil e depois mais sedenta, o beijo sendo aprofundado gradualmente até que Lu Han não conseguisse mais pensar em nada além da forma que suas línguas se entrelaçavam, os dedos suaves de Minseok acariciava-lhe a nuca e o som baixo de ambos respirando vez ou outra durante o beijo conforme mudavam a posições de suas cabeças.

— Estava com vontade de fazer isso desde que acordei — Revelou Minseok quando o beijo foi apartado, um fio de saliva servindo como prova do que fizeram até ser desfeito lentamente, quebrando-se ao meio e as partes indo parar no queixo de cada um.

Ele voltara a ser seu Minseok de sempre.

O rosto de ambos estava levemente corado depois do que fizeram, principalmente o de Minseok que possuía a pele meio roseada e não amarela como a de muitos asiáticos.

— Você já está melhor? — Perguntou Lu Han, ainda preocupado mesmo que o beijo o tenha feito esquecer das palavras de Minseok por algum pequeno tempo.

— Desculpa, eu só tive um pesadelo e meio que não consegui deixar isso de lado ao acordar — Explicou abraçando o namorado, que retribuiu no mesmo instante, os braços de cada um circulando apertado o tronco do outro.

— Quando quiser falar sobre, sou todo ouvidos — Lu Han ofereceu conforto, seu queixo indo repousar sobre a testa de Minseok e sua mão acariciando-lhe os cabelos com alguns poucos fios úmidos.

— Quando você quiser falar sobre, sou todo ouvidos — Repetiu Minseok, fazendo o outro rir anasalado.

Os dois ficaram assim por mais algum tempo, seus corpos colados, os olhos fechados e o coração de Lu Han batendo forte no peito como sempre acontecia ao abraçar o homem que amava.

Posteriormente colocaram camisas limpas, arrumaram suas coisas dentro da mochila e saíram do banheiro direto para o restaurante, onde comeram um  _brunch_  sem qualquer pressa, desfrutando do sabor levemente amargo do café americano, um sanduíche natural que Lu Han não comia desde pequeno — especialidade de sua mãe — e uma vitamina de maçã com banana que pediram para acompanhar, dividiram uma para os dois.

Por ainda estarem com os corpos um pouco cansados devido a terem dormido dentro do carro, decidiram que não queriam voltar tão cedo para o veículo e por isso levaram tempo no restaurante, comendo e conversando animadamente sobre tudo o que viram.

Um momento Minseok decidiu mostrar as fotos que havia tirado dos lugares que foram e que Lu Han não chegou a perceber que ele tinha tirado, revelando ótimas imagens das paradas que fizeram desde que saíram de Santa Mônica até a montanha desértica de Bell Mountain que acamparam próximos, sendo essa foto tirada logo em seguida que Minseok acordou.

— Eu deveria ter tirado selfies da gente — Comentou um pouco chateado, admirando a linda imagem que tirou de Elmer’s Bottle Tree Ranch — Sem as fotos, é como se nunca tivéssemos estado lá.

— Não precisamos de uma foto para termos estado lá — Retrucou Lu Han ao terminar de tomar o restante do café que sobrara em sua xícara, a deixando de lado — Desde que esteja em minha cabeça, estivemos lá, Seok. E só cabe a nós dois saber disso porque é só isso que importa — Pegou a mochila repousada sobre o chão e a vasculhou em busca de seu maço de cigarro, tirando dali dois, um que deixou em mão e o outro que colocou no bolso da bermuda.

— Bem… Creio que sim — Concordou, balançando a cabeça em afirmação enquanto repensava sobre o assunto — São nossas lembranças e não precisamos provar a ninguém isso. Que se dane o instagram — Brincou, fazendo um sorriso adornar os lábios do namorado, que ao pegar o isqueiro também dentro da mochila se levantou da mesa.

— Eu vou fumar um pouco do lado de fora, ok? — Avisou beijando rapidamente o topo da cabeça de Minseok e logo depois acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros, recebendo um “Você deveria parar de fumar” dele, que foi ignorado mais uma vez — Por que você não compra algumas porcarias para comermos durante a viagem? — Sugeriu, ganhando uma afirmação do namorado.  

Lu Han foi para próximo do carro, se encostou na lateral do veículo e levou o cigarro aos lábios, o acendendo sem demora e dando uma forte tragada, há um bom tempo com vontade de sentir mais uma vez o efeito que a nicotina poderia causar em seu corpo, posto que por estar com Minseok era praticamente impossível fumar.

Quando terminou seu segundo cigarro, Minseok chegou ao carro com duas sacolas cheias e as jogou no banco de trás, antes retirando de dentro um tablete de chiclete que entregou a Lu Han para que esse se livrasse do gosto e do cheiro em sua boca.

Como ainda não estavam a fim de voltar para a rodovia por ora, pegaram o carro e foram até um ponto turístico — não programado na lista “Atrações de estrada que não podemos perder” — que Minseok havia ouvido falar dentro da loja de conveniência.

Conforme iam chegando a Rainbow Basin, o asfalto se transformou em uma estrada de terra, somente a marcação de onde deveriam seguir com o veículo e os rastros de pneus sobre o chão deixando claro todo o caminho da via de acesso ao local.

Inicialmente só iriam passar rapidamente por ali para ver superficialmente, mas assim que se depararam com  a beleza do lugar, não conseguiriam não parar o carro e sair para dar uma deslumbrada mais a fundo de toda a imensidão em que se encontravam, a forma ao redor realmente semelhante a uma bacia.

Era de tirar o fôlego ter a noção de que estavam em um lugar que apesar de não saberem nada — já que não estudaram um pouco antes de irem —, o espaço ao todo deixava claro o quanto tudo era importante para a história e que cada parte era significativa a sua maneira.

As formas de algumas rochas pareciam que foram feitas pelas mãos de alguém de tão quase perfeitas que eram semi-divididas. Outras, por outro lado, eram exatamente na forma que era impossível não pensar que ninguém além da natureza poderia dar a elas, algo único e perfeito demais para um ser humano ter feito. E ainda que a primeira vista fossem as mesmas do restante do deserto, se olhado mais atentamente possuía cores únicas em certos lugares, saindo dos tons de marrom e indo um pouco para o cinza, o laranja claro, o verde musgo desbotado e o vermelho sangue.

No final, uma parada improvisada se tornou um dos lugares mais fascinantes de sua viagem até o momento. E boa parte dessa razão era por Minseok estar ao seu lado para não permitir que seus olhos deixassem de captar o que havia ao todo e só olhasse para o chão desértico sem vida ou de qualquer significado quando visto à parte, fazendo Lu Han ver a beleza nas pequenas coisas escondidas em meio a um lugar que todos diriam ser horrível e inabitável.   

Teriam ficado um pouco mais se o calor miserável não os tivesse matando, os dois suando bastante e com necessidade alta por água fresca que pudesse hidratá-los e aliviá-los um pouco. Minseok tratou de tirar uma foto das rochas e uma panorâmica do lugar no geral, e depois retornaram ao veículo, voltando para o centro da cidade de Barstow, onde ficaram mais algumas horas, optando por alugar um quarto no hotel mais barato para tomarem um banho juntos e se refrescarem.

Três horas antes do anoitecer, voltaram para a rota 66 e prosseguiram sua viagem para a próxima parada programada.

 

**[...]**

Lu Han tentava abafar seus soluços, sua mão trêmula tampando sua boca com força; mas não tinha como evitar. As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos inchados e vermelhos, as do esquerdo passando por sobre seu nariz e indo para o lado direito e a do direito seguindo de sua linha d’água diretamente para o travesseiro branco.  

Não queria que algum enfermeiro o escutasse e fosse até seu quarto, então tentava a todo custo não deixar óbvio que estava a chorar, curvando o corpo em posição fetal e se escondendo em meio a escuridão, torcendo para que logo conseguisse parar e pudesse enfim dormir em paz apesar da dor que sentia.

Já não era mais atormentado pelas alucinações, mas por seus próprios sentimentos e pela voz em sua mente que insistia em dizer-lhe o quão patético era por se agarrar a Minseok daquela forma, não deixá-lo ir e seguir sua própria vida sem ele, sem nunca mais ver-lhe o rosto ou ouvir-lhe a voz.

Mas por mais que Lu Han soubesse que quando saísse desse hospital algum dia, teria que deixar tudo o que passou para trás e manter Minseok somente em suas lembranças, deixar que o fantasma simplesmente ficasse naquele quarto de paredes, cama e lençóis brancos, e tentar viver sua vida sem Minseok; não era isso o que desejava, não era isso que tinha forças para fazer.

E assim continuou a chorar até que o sono fosse maior que sua tristeza e acabasse por dormir, a mão agarrada ao cobertor e o rosto com lágrimas a secar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Basin Natural Area é uma formação geológica em formato de bacia localizada ao norte de Barstow no Deserto de Mojave, Califórnia. O local é bastante conhecido por suas características muito bonitas, as belas formas de suas rochas. É realmente um lugar muito bonito de se ver. Além disso, ele é perfeito para se achar fósseis e fornecer aos cientistas bastante informações do passado.   
> O público tem acesso ao local, então dá para visitar de boa.


	4. VI

**Ludlow, Deserto de Mojave, California, EUA.**

Lu Han abaixou os vidros e ligou o rádio no som alto, a  _playlist_ especial que preparou dois dias antes de seguirem em viagem tocando em suas cabeças, animando todo o caminho. Graças a velocidade em que estavam, um vento forte adentrava o veículo e bagunçava-lhes os cabelos limpos, não tendo mais o peso do suor ou da poeira do deserto para deixá-los um pouco pesados para voarem facilmente.

Descansar um pouco ajudou bastante. Estavam revigorados novamente, principalmente Minseok que cantava as músicas do Creedence Clearwater Revival em seu inglês básico e carregado de erros de pronúncia, nenhum dos dois homens se importando com o coreano errando praticamente a letra inteira de Lookin’ Out My Back Door. Lu Han, em especial, se divertia com a forma que o namorado batucava sobre o porta-luvas, sorria a ponto de sua gengiva se mostrar entre os lábios rosados e descascados por causa do tempo seco, e levantava a voz para se ouvir em meio a música. Se não estivesse dirigindo, ficaria a admirar o incrível homem ao seu lado e sua animação contagiante.

Vieram a todo momento acompanhando pelo mapa, o GPS há um bom tempo esquecido desligado no painel sobre o rádio — sendo a última vez que usaram para encontrar o museu do McDonald's. Mas não foi por quererem fazer a viagem mais divertida ou marcante, apenas pensavam que o computador os tiraria da rota e os levaria para uma das interestaduais.

Depois de aproximadamente uma hora, Minseok observou que já estavam chegando na cidade.

O sol começava a se pôr no horizonte, se despedindo do casal e deixando que a iluminação natural fosse embora aos poucos, não antes de agraciar o lugar com suas cores fascinantes que tomavam conta do céu antes azul e das nuvens brancas, o transformando em um belo cenário que geralmente era visto no papel de parede de um computador.

Minseok sinalizou para o namorado o lugar que ele deveria entrar e Lu Han no mesmo instante ligou a seta para sair da rota, ainda que não tivesse ninguém a frente ou atrás deles, a pista completamente vazia, só o carro do casal rodando pela estrada dominada pela luz natural que começava a ficar alaranjada.

Assim que entraram na cidade, a atmosfera alegre, descontraída e repleta de animação foi se desvanecendo pouco a pouco, trazendo um clima melancólico e pesado.

Ludlow não era como as outras cidades que visitaram. Não havia pessoas andando pelas ruas, não havia pessoas dentro das casas, não havia pessoas dentro dos estabelecimentos, não havia pessoas.

Os únicos animais que pudessem estar presentes ali certamente estariam escondidos em meio aos escombros das antigas propriedades que iam se desmoronando com os passar dos anos por não haver ninguém que cuidasse; rachando, caindo, quebrando e voando com a força da natureza, levando embora a imagem do que um dia foi o lar de algumas pessoas ao tempo que fazia a vegetação rasteira se apossar dos arredores das construções em ruínas. As ruas foram tomadas pela terra seca, areia e poeira, apagando a cor típica do afasto e o camuflando com o restante do solo do deserto. Carcaças de veículos foram deixadas enfileiradas em uma parte da cidade, enquanto alguns carros e — até mesmo um caminhão — ficaram espalhados por cantos, se desgastando com o tempo assim como todo o restante da cidade fantasma.

Quanto mais adentro entravam, mas a respiração de Lu Han se tornava pesada, passando a ter que respirar pela boca por não ser capaz de sentir que conseguia pelas narinas, o peito inflando e desinflando mais rápido que o costume. Suas mãos apertaram o volante, colocando uma grande força desnecessária que passou a prejudicá-lo a mover o veículo. Seu pé já não tocava mais no acelerador desde que fizera a curva ao passar para dentro da cidade, o carro se movendo sem a força da aceleração e indo bem devagar, o obrigando a ver mais cada mísero detalhe do lugar que o cercava.

Lu Han sentia seu coração bater rápido e forte, o som dele tomando psicologicamente seus ouvidos e abafando a música Bad Moon Rising que começara a tocar no rádio. Não se sentia bem, o peito tomado por uma sensação desconfortável de aperto, criando um nó em sua garganta seca.

— … Lu… — A voz de Minseok estava distante, tão baixa e difícil de compreender. No automático, Lu Han freiou o carro com força e esse morreu no meio da rua vazia e silenciosa.

Tentava evitar olhar muito ao seu redor, a sensação em seu peito crescendo cada vez mais a ponto de fazê-lo querer chorar, as lágrimas já querendo se acumular em sua linha d’água e escorrerem por seu rosto que se tornava vermelho pela forma se segurava, a mandíbula fechada com força, travada.

Lu Han conseguiu ouvir o namorado chamá-lo outra vez, a voz serena e calma dele soando mais nítida para os seus ouvidos dessa vez enquanto a música ainda a tocar estava tão distante que já não era mais notada, quase como se estivesse a muitos metros de distância de si.

Virou o rosto para Minseok, mas esse estava ocupado encarando o letreiro da antiga cafeteria que havia parado em frente.

LUDLOW  CAFE

A letra U de “Lu” estava tombada por sobre o L em uma cena irônica, fazendo Lu Han franzir as sobrancelhas com a imagem do estabelecimento completamente abandonado à própria sorte, não possuindo mais portas ou vidros nas janelas,  as persianas do lado de dentro rasgadas ou caídas de qualquer jeito, empoeiradas como provavelmente estaria todo o restante e deixando de ter a cor creme que tinham antes, sujas de poeira marrom.

Por um breve momento, Lu Han foi capaz de visualizar como a cafeteria era, sua imaginação refazendo cada parte do local para o estado perfeito e o enchendo com algumas pessoas que o encararam pelas janelas, seus rostos sérios, severos. Contudo, tão rápido quanto a cena veio, também se desfez como cinzas a cair, aquelas pessoas desaparecendo e não sobrando mais nada além da lembrança de que um dia estiveram ali.

— É muito triste ver algo assim… — Comentou Minseok, abrindo a porta do carro, fazendo a música enfim parar de tocar, restando unicamente o assobio do sopro de vento por entre os destroços.

Deixou o veículo devagar, os olhos a encarar com bastante atenção a cafeteria destruída, as costas ainda virada para Lu Han, que já não era capaz de entender-lhe as palavras, um pânico crescendo em seu interior e o fazendo hiperventilar forte.

Os olhos de Lu Han começaram a rodar em suas órbitas, não focando em nenhum lugar em específico e ainda assim vendo todo o cenário ao seu redor, o quão lamentável era tudo aquilo, o quão solitário e triste era tudo aquilo.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos, a dor em seu ser aumentando quanto mais pensava sobre as pessoas que um dia estiveram ali e que abandonaram o lugar sem levar nada, deixando todas as coisas para trás para definhar juntamente com a cidade morta se decompondo para que a lembrança delas ficassem para sempre como rastros de passagem e jamais volta.

— Eu não entendo como o ser humano é capaz de abandonar tão facilmente… — Minseok continuou a monologar, ou talvez realmente achasse que o namorado o estivesse ouvindo.

— Seok… — Lu Han chamou com a voz fraca, os braços formando um X sobre o próprio peito, a cabeça abaixada para frente e os olhos a encarar o volante, sua visão periférica ainda a mostrar um pouco de onde estavam, a cidade maldita que o estava fazendo sentir coisas esquisitas e fortes — Minseok! — Tentou chamar mais alto, ganhando finalmente a atenção de Minseok, que ao virar-se atônito para o outro, assustou-se pelo estado em que esse se encontrava e correu até ele, rodeando o carro.

Minseok abriu rapidamente a porta do veículo, fazendo o aviso sonoro começar a tocar, chamando a atenção de Lu Han para si.

— Podemos sair daqui? — Pediu angustiado, sua voz em um tom de implorar ao mesmo tempo que estava fraca, banhada pelo choro. Minseok repousou a mão pequena sobre o rosto do namorado molhado pelas lágrimas, a expressão embargada em pura preocupação com o estado em que esse se encontrava subitamente — Eu não gosto daqui. Por favor, vamos embora. — Voltou a pedir, fechando os olhos lentamente, o peito doendo forte.

— Lu Han, você está bem? — Perguntou temeroso, a mão abandonando-lhe o rosto e indo de imediato com a ajuda da outra soltar-lhe o cinto de segurança, o obrigando logo em seguida a virar-se para si para que pudesse analisá-lo melhor — O que aconteceu?

— Por favor… Vamos só sair daqui — Suplicou, esfregando três dedos da mão direita que tremia sobre a testa, sentindo o leve suor que começara a se formar ali — Por favor… — Concordando freneticamente com a cabeça, Minseok acariciou-lhe as laterais do rosto e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Sem que lhe fosse pedido, Lu Han se obrigou a se mover ainda que estivesse com o corpo tenso demais para isso. Não saiu do carro, passou as pernas e depois o resto do corpo para o lado do passageiro e sentou-se no lugar que antes era de Minseok, se encolhendo em si mesmo, os braços a rodear o próprio tronco. Para ajudar mais, Lu Han fechou os olhos de uma vez, livrando-se da visão da cidade fantasma, o que estranhamente começou  a ajudá-lo — apesar que de forma bem lenta —, mesmo que não fosse a solução.

Minseok entrou no carro como motorista e ligou o motor. Em pouco tempo o veículo fez o retorno na rua — eles não tendo que se preocupar em estar na contra-mão ou sobre qualquer outra coisa semelhante a isso — e voltou para a entrada de Ludlow que agora lhes serviria de saída.

Só quando o carro já estava a alguns quilômetros de distância é que Lu Han criou coragem e voltou a abrir os olhos, não atrevendo-se a olhar pelo retrovisor ou a virar a cabeça para trás para ver, não querendo voltar e encarar aquele lugar nunca mais.

O crepúsculo veio e passou, deixando a negridão tomar totalmente conta, seu manto negro cobrindo o céu sem nuvens e as estrelas prateadas tornando-se pingos cintilante em meio a escuridão, a lua cinza e minguante aparecendo por último para finalizar a chegada da noite.

A viagem seguiu em silêncio, com exceção de algumas vez que Minseok, muito preocupado com o namorado, não conseguiu não perguntar se ele estava bem, o que estava sentindo. Mas o outro não respondia, ficando a encarar a via desolada iluminada pelos faróis altos do carro.

Lu Han já estava muito melhor. Não sentia mais nada e seu peito não doía como antes, as lágrimas há muito tempo secas em seu rosto e os vestígios retirados por seus dedos. O pequeno ataque que teve em Ludlow não passava de algo longe, deixado com a cidade. No entanto, os pensamentos continuaram, tomando a cabeça de Lu Han, não o deixando se concentrar direito em nada e não notando quando chegaram trinta minutos depois em outra cidade, Amboy.

Contudo, mal entraram e Minseok resolveu deixar o lugar, as janelas quebradas, posto de combustível vazio sem qualquer alma presente e o ar pesado voltando a afetar Lu Han da mesma forma que havia afetado em Ludlow, dessa vez Minseok notando assim que ele começou a sofrer com toda aquela carga pesada, dando marcha à ré para retornar para a entrada e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Ainda que estivesse dirigindo, Minseok dividia sua atenção entre procurar a cidade mais próxima pelo mapa no celular e manusear o carro, uma mão no volante e outra no aparelho de telefone, a luz alta batendo em sua cara e o obrigando a acender a luz interna do veículo para não ficar levemente cegado, o que poderia acabar resultando em um acidente.

Queria chegar o mais rápido possível em alguma cidade que não fosse abandonada, o estado de Lu Han — o rosto em uma mistura de sério e melancólico, o joelho direito dobrado e o pé sobre o assento do passageiro, os olhos focados em nada em específico — o deixando cada vez mais preocupado sobre o ocorrido em Ludlow e Amboy.

Sabia que quando chegasse o momento certo, ele contaria o que tinha ocasionado àquilo que sentiu, por isso Minseok não iria forçá-lo a dizer algo que não estava preparado por ora, completamente ciente que nada disso iria ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor. Mas era difícil não ficar remoendo em sua cabeça teoria e mais teoria sobre, querendo mais do que tudo ajudar Lu Han sobre cada pequena ou grande coisa que o afetava, seja de seu passado conturbado ou o presente que carregava grandes sequelas de uma vida repleta de peso imenso de emoções negativas vindas de todos os cantos.

Minseok conheceu Lu Han na pior época da vida dele. Ele tinha se fechado completamente para o mundo e se entregou aos seus demônios internos, sem qualquer refúgio que lhe trouxesse paz, esse tomado de si há muito tempo.

Não se isolou por escolha própria, Lu Han se isolou porque foi obrigado a isso depois de tudo o que passou desde a infância até a adolescência. E apesar de Minseok ter feito grande progresso em tê-lo se abrindo para si no decorrer de seu relacionamento, ainda havia coisas que ele não sabia do namorado e que gostaria muito de saber. Porém para isso Lu Han teria que confiar em Minseok mais do que já confiava e deixar que o namorado o ajudasse a se livrar de tudo isso.

Depois de muito tempo procurando e desistindo, optando por parar no acostamento e procurar pelo mapa largado no painel de controle, Minseok finalmente descobriu a cidade mais próxima de onde estavam, Needles, e se encaminhou para lá.

Lu Han o escutou resmungar alguma coisa sobre ouvirem um pouco de música e logo depois o rádio ser ligado, o violão e a voz de Johnny Cash tomando o silêncio e conseguindo livrá-lo dos pensamentos que tomavam-lhe a cabeça desde que saíram de Amboy.

Não sabe exatamente quanto tempo se passou desde então, perdido demais encarando a via com a cabeça vazia, nenhum carro a frente ou atrás deles. Mas quando ouviu mais uma vez a voz doce de Minseok chamá-lo, já estavam dentro da cidade Needles, uma carroça com “NEEDLES” E “CALIFORNIA” escrito no centro tendo que confirmar a Lu Han onde exatamente estavam, afinal o namorado decidiu tudo por conta própria enquanto ele estava em seu momento de quietude.

Minseok parou o veículo em frente ao primeiro motel que encontrou, sendo esse o Motel 66 — em referência a rota —, que possuía a placa um pouco danificada pelo tempo de uso, porém ainda funcionando com todas as luzes acesas. Assim que fizeram check-in, foram se acomodar no quarto, Lu Han não deferindo qualquer palavra sequer durante todo o tempo mesmo que Minseok perguntasse se estava tudo bem ficarem ali ou se ele queria alguma coisa, esse recebendo apenas a confirmação e negação com a cabeça.

— Você quer comer algo? — Minseok indagou depois que Lu Han saiu do banho, o próprio já de banho tomado e o aguardando deitado na cama — Pizza, algum tipo de lanche ou algo assim? — Se sentou e cruzou as pernas, desligando a televisão, que possivelmente ele não estava assistindo de fato logo que estava tudo em inglês, e destinando sua inteira atenção ao namorado, que tentava enxugar os cabelos castanhos em uma das toalhas de rosto que o estabelecimento disponibilizou no banheiro.

Lu Han se sentiu mal de descontar sua chateação em Minseok, sobretudo porque estavam durante uma viagem que deveria ser um refúgio de todos os problemas e sentimentos ruins. Deveria ser algo só entre os dois e mais ninguém, nada de envolver seu passado e estragar a única coisa que lhe trouxe paz depois de tanto tempo.

No entanto lá estava ele mais uma vez deixando que aquilo o afetasse.

Queria esquecer tudo de ruim que lembrou e voltar a focar só em Minseok e na viagem, voltar para o seu momento de paz ao lado de seu namorado e desfrutar disso.

Mas como poderia evitar se tudo isso tomava conta de sua cabeça?

— Me desculpa, Seok... — Pediu Lu Han em quase um sussurro, o rosto em repleto remorso, as mãos a apertar com força a toalha que encarava para evitar olhar o outro — D-Desculpa por estragar nossa viagem — Sentou-se sobre a cama ao lado do namorado, largando a toalha no chão, as mãos agora a ficarem inquietas e esfregando-se uma na outra.

— Hannie... — Minseok disse baixinho, colocando-se de joelho e andando por sobre o colchão assim até ele, instantaneamente acariciando-lhe os cabelos umedecidos — Han... — Chamou enquanto o abraçava por trás, sua barriga e peito não cobertos pela camisa indo de encontro às costas desnudas de Lu Han assim como o queixo e a boca que  descansavam sobre a cabeça dele, aspirando o cheiro suave de shampoo do motel.

Lu Han retribuiu, se virando para o outro e o abraçando de frente, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura dele e tendo sua cabeça envolvida pelos braços de Minseok que o levavam a repousar sobre sua barriga, deixando que Lu Han sentisse o calor de seu corpo.

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, Minseok acariciando-lhe a nuca com a mão direita, o dedão subindo e descendo; até que o puxou  para se deitarem na cama, nunca quebrando o abraço — ainda que tenham se posicionado para ficarem mais confortáveis —, o rosto de Lu Han se escondendo entre a clavícula e o peito nu do namorado, aspirando-lhe o aroma suave da pele recém-limpa.

Lu Han se concentrou bem, buscando em meio ao silêncio ao redor dos dois o som baixo dos batimentos cardíacos de Minseok, deixando que aquela linda melodia acalmasse mais a conturbação de sentimentos e pensamentos que estava tendo. Sentia-o voltar a acariciar-lhe a nuca, às vezes deslizando o dedo indicador pela pele e criando desenhos imaginários nela, fazendo uma cócega pequena não incomoda em Lu Han, que pouco a pouco se sentia melhor com a forma única que Minseok lhe reconfortava, capaz de fazê-lo melhorar somente com um silêncio sereno e um abraço acolhedor, de apoio.

— Minseok... — Lu Han chamou em um sussurro alguns longos minutos depois que estavam só nisso, sua voz quase não saindo de tão baixa. Como resposta para dizer que o estava ouvindo, Minseok murmurou, fazendo seu peito vibrar quase de forma imperceptível, e depois escorreu os dedos pequenos por sobre os fios castanhos já quase totalmente secos com a ajuda do calor que fazia — E-Eu te a-amo — Disse as palavras que tanto guardava em seu peito e que nunca teve coragem de dizer antes, sentindo uma sensação tanto de medo quanto de alívio por finalmente deixá-las sair depois de tanto tempo as acorrentando e não deixando que elas fossem ditas por palavras.

Inconscientemente fechou os olhos com força, aguardando pela resposta que não veio. Ao invés de dizer-lhe, Minseok movimentou-se na cama, virando-se de frente para Lu Han e escorregando um pouco o corpo para ficar cara a cara com ele, a respiração quente indo ao encontro de sua face e os olhos penetrados nos do namorado, cortando-lhe o ar por alguns instantes, Lu Han completamente imerso naquela nebulosa de cor âmbar que havia nas órbitas de Minseok.

O coração de Lu Han batia forte em seu peito, a respiração se tornando mais pesada enquanto se afogava nos olhos de Minseok, qualquer outro sentimento além daquele de que queria que o mundo parasse e o deixasse para sempre naquele momento efêmero se desvanecendo com uma extrema rapidez, restando unicamente a sensação de certeza de que estava bem, era amado e podia sempre voltar para os braços daquele homem.  

A mão de Minseok foi até a bochecha de Lu Han, um toque tão suave e delicado que quase era difícil de ser sentindo, ele tendo que fechar os olhos para apurar o sentido e apreciar mais o carinho recebido. E assim que sua visão tornou-se escura, os lábios macios e quentes de Minseok roçaram aos seus, os narizes fazendo o mesmo enquanto achavam uma posição melhor um do lado do outro e o beijo ganhava um pouco mais de intensidade, Minseok pressionando mais sua boca a de Lu Han e o trazendo para um beijo mais profundo e com movimento.

Era somente os lábios superficialmente umedecidos se tocando, mas era mais do que o suficiente para fazer o coração Lu Han tornar os batimentos mais fortes, todo o seu ser se derretendo aos toques tão meigos e afetivos.

Ao sentir a língua Minseok ir lentamente ao encontro da sua, entregou-se de imediato, passando a tocá-lo também.  

Levou sua mão a cintura dele e acariciou-lhe a pele que parecia ficar mais quente com o seu toque, e lentamente desceu seu beijo para o pescoço, distribuindo alguns calmos e leves na pele, sentindo o pomo de adão subir e descer por um breve momento. Minseok deslizou sua mão pele peito de Lu Han, os dedos pequenos passando devagar por cada centímetro.

Sem pressa em acabarem, um se entregou ao outro.

Apesar do forte clima quente a cercar-lhes, Lu Han não se importou de ser rodeado pelo calor dos braços de Minseok em seu pescoço, o calor das coxas ao lado das suas, o calor da respiração, o calor da pele ao encontro da sua, o calor interno ao adentrá-lo e deixar que ele tomasse controle dos movimentos.

Todo o calor de Minseok era acolhedor. O envolvia com um abraço e em prazer, arrancando tudo de ruim que pudesse ainda estar na cabeça de Lu Han e substituindo apenas por si, mantendo somente a si e acorrentando-o a conexão de seus corpos, aos seus beijos intensos, aos seus suspiros de deleite, ao seu olhar nublado, ao seu rosto coberto em apreciação e a sua voz doce que sussurrava-lhe da forma mais deliciosa e provocadora o nome de Lu Han sempre que esse o acertava no ponto certo, ambos estremecendo enquanto arfavam por ar.

Ao chegarem respectivamente ao ápice, Minseok empurrou gentilmente o corpo de Lu Han de encontro ao colchão e deitou-se sobre o peito dele, seus corpos cobertos de suor já não mais conectados e o sêmen de Lu Han escorrendo por sua entrada até a virilha desse.

A febre da excitação começou a dissipar-se, deixando-os com a temperatura alta causada pelo ato do sexo que agora, juntamente com o calor de vinte sete graus dentro do quarto — e trinta e dois fora dele —, parecia um pouco incômodo. Mas se mantiveram assim, suas peles grudentas unidas, com o peito de Minseok sobre o seu, as mãos sujas de Lu Han com lubrificante e o sêmen do namorado sobre as costas dele, os cabelos negros e castanhos colados aos seus rostos e os corpos ofegantes buscando recuperar a respiração tranquila, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

Quando Minseok conseguiu forças para sair de cima do namorado, escorregando o corpo para o lado esquerdo, porém ainda mantendo colado ao de Lu Han; esse esticou o braço o máximo que pôde, fazendo um esforço para alcançar o controle do ar-condicionado sem precisar se afastar de Minseok, e abaixou a temperatura do quarto, permitindo que pudessem ficar um pouco mais abraçados um ao outro até que tivessem coragem de se soltarem e irem se limpar.

**[...]**

Lu Han fechou os olhos e tragou mais uma vez o cigarro entre seus dedos, puxando aquele veneno nada inofensivo — que no entanto o deixavam usar — para os seus pulmões, fazendo as cinzas na ponta soltarem-se do restante do corpo e caírem ao chão, sendo varridas logo em seguida pelo vento feito pela porta de correr quando foi aberta.

Não se deu ao trabalho de olhar a pessoa que adentrava na área de fumantes, pouco se importando com quem quer que fosse. Somente viu com sua visão periférica o homem com cara natural de sono e duas covinhas no rosto passar ao seu lado sorrindo e ir se sentar no último degrau da pequena escada que separava a varanda do jardim.

Pela forma como sentia o olhar sobre si, Yixing estava querendo puxar conversa com ele outra vez. Mas, como sempre, Lu Han não queria conversar. Estava cansado disso, principalmente quando passou tanto tempo naquele hospital e sabia de cor a maioria das histórias — e quando não sabia, podia adivinhar ao ter conhecimentos de poucos detalhes.

Rudemente ignorando o outro, Lu Han deitou-se sobre o piso de madeira e levou mais uma vez o cigarro aos lábios, dando mais uma tragada e em poucos segundos soltando a fumaça toda para cima, vendo uma nuvem passageira surgir sobre sua cabeça e se dissipar no ar, fluindo para por entre as grades.

Que diferença fazia fazer amizades naquele lugar? Via pessoas indo e vindo, às vezes as mesmas pessoas que sempre acabavam voltando e, na maioria, pessoas novas que ficavam até que estivessem curadas — ou, pelo menos, em um estado melhor. Não todos, mas muitos partiam e ele era um daqueles que permanecia mesmo após tanto tempo, mesmo após não estar como estava quando entrou.

Parte de si não queria sair, o medo de como seria enfrentar o mundo lá fora depois de tanto tempo recluso e o medo de como lidaria com seus próprios sentimentos. E a outra parte não aguentava mais estar dentro daquela jaula em forma de casa, onde tudo era praticamente branco e limitado, o impedindo de ver as coisas que havia do lado de fora, o impedindo de viver.

Por isso continuava a fugir para o interior de sua mente, buscando nela sua fuga.

Quando a porta foi aberta mais uma vez, o cigarro de Lu Han já se tornara uma bituca tão pequena que começou a pegar em seus dedos grossos, o queimando superficialmente. Ao dar-se conta disso, a jogou com um movimento de mão para longe, a fazendo cair em meio a grama, onde foi apagada quando um interno de quase dois metros de altura e rosto sério pisou e esfregou a sola do chinelo por sobre a fim de evitar que algo pudesse pegar fogo.

— Sr. Lu, está na hora de sua consulta. — Anunciou o enfermeiro parado no vão da porta, olhando de cima o homem ocupando boa parte do caminho.

Sem relutar, Lu Han se levantou obedientemente — vendo Yixing fazer o mesmo e seguir para o jardim em busca de outra pessoa que quisesse conversar consigo — e seguiu para o interior do hospital, adentrando a sala destinada ao lazer.

Como sempre, estava tudo pacato, sem vida assim como a cor que os rodeava. Alguns dos pacientes tentavam escapar através da imaginação igual a Lu Han, porém da forma convencional com um livro perfeitamente analisado pelos enfermeiros ou até mesmo os médicos. Outros buscavam os jogos de tabuleiros ou de cartas, que depois de jogados todos os dias tornaram-se repetitivos e sem qualquer graça, os fazendo jogar somente para dizerem à si mesmos que estavam fazendo algo que não fosse só existir, embora sentissem como robôs controlados.  E uma minoria — geralmente os novos pacientes internados voluntariamente que estavam a socializar ou a tentar conhecer mais do lugar que ficariam — se distraía conversando um com os outros ou, até mesmo, com alguém que estivesse há mais tempo por ali.

Lu Han passou reto pelo lugar, seus olhos jamais desviando do caminho a sua frente ou focando em qualquer pessoa, seus passos seguindo quase que sincronicamente os do enfermeiro que o guiava — algo que já não precisava depois de tanto tempo que faziam essa rotina todas as quintas-feiras e, às vezes, aos sábados.

Continuou seu caminho até a sala particular de seu médico, seu ânimo aumentando um pouco mais a cada passo que dava, ansioso em chegar logo para ouvir algo reconfortante e que pudesse mudar o quão estressante havia sido sua semana.  E ao enfim chegar, imediatamente se colocou dentro da sala após o enfermeiro anunciar sua chegada com três batidas fracas na porta de madeira.

Diferente de todo o restante do hospital, ali não era branco. As paredes eram de um creme quase bege, a cor interna da porta de um preto, as várias estantes de livros de um mogno e as fotos espalhadas por elas de diversas cores.

Embora ainda fosse um consultório, aquele lugar de poucos metros quadrados era seu canto favorito dentro daquela casa odiosa e monocromática.

O enfermeiro só esperou que Lu Han adentrasse e logo em seguida saiu, fechando a porta atrás do paciente e o deixando sozinho com o médico sentado calmamente em uma poltrona do lado esquerdo da sala, pasta e caneta já em mãos para anotar tudo o que fosse necessário e até mesmo o que não fosse, uma atenção admirável que possuía.

— Boa tarde, Lu Han — Saudou a voz do médico sem levantar o olhar de suas anotações, o tom baixo e suave soando muito bem aos ouvidos de Lu Han — Hoje eu quero fazer algo diferente, então sente-se aqui — Foi direto ao assunto, dando uma rápida olhada no outro antes de  apontar o sofá do lado direto a poucos metros de onde estava sentado.

— Boa tarde — Cumprimentou Lu Han, contendo-se para não sorrir de forma muito aparente ao ver-lhe o rosto, animado sobre o que seria a conversa do dia — Como passou sua semana? — Questionou como costume, fazendo o que lhe fora mandado e ficando à vontade na presença do outro.

— Muito bem, obrigado — O médico sorriu de forma meiga, deixando a pasta sobre seu colo e levantando o olhar definitivamente para o paciente — E você?

— Fez alguma coisa diferente? — Revidou, cruzando as pernas sobre o sofá e curvando um pouco o corpo para frente, os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos e os dedos das mãos cruzados — Ou só trabalhou e trabalhou?

— Lu Han, nem tente desviar minha atenção mais uma vez — Pediu o médico. Não soava aborrecido ou autoritário, muito pelo contrário, estava descontraído e com um sorriso no rosto, já muito bem acostumado aos métodos de seu paciente em tentar tirar o foco da atenção de si sempre que alguma coisa houvesse ocorrido no hospital — Soube que você foi pego fora do seu quarto na madrugada de terça-feira — Comentou, fechando a pasta e a deixando de lado totalmente, um hábito que tinha e que, aparentemente, não percebia por estar ocupado demais tentando se aproximar de Lu Han ao conversar — Quer me contar o que houve? — Indagou esperançoso, seu rosto não conseguindo esconder isso, talvez por não tentar ou simplesmente porque não era capaz de fazer isso com aquele paciente em especial.

— Não aconteceu nada de mais... E-Eu só queria ver o céu à noite — Respondeu fingindo sinceridade, os olhos desviados dos do médico e encarando o chão — Mas é um pouco difícil com todas aquelas grades, sabe? — Riu sem humor, um sorriso triste se formando entre seus lábios.

Silêncio.

Lu Han não precisava olhá-lo para saber que o médico o observava seriamente, o olhar dele denunciando o fato ao cair sobre si e o fazendo sentir de tamanha intensidade.

— Você sabe que estou aqui para te ajudar, não é, Lu Han? — O médico perguntou retoricamente depois de quase um minuto de puro silêncio entre eles, a sensação pesada no peito de Lu Han se formando e deixando-o cabisbaixo por outra vez fazer com que o outro tivesse que lhe dizer tais palavras como se elas fossem constantemente ignoradas, o que não era o caso — Você pode sempre me contar tudo o que precisar, não importa o que você tenha passado, seja no seu acidente ou antes dele — Repetiu as mesmas palavras que havia dito para ele há uma semana, e na outra e outra, fazendo Lu Han suspirar cansado, os olhos se fechando lentamente por alguns segundos e depois voltando a encarar o chão.

As últimas semanas haviam sido mais terríveis que as outras.

Aquilo que por anos e anos o infernizou, o atormentou e quase acabou consigo já não estava ali há muito, muito tempo. Contudo, todo o resto de ele que tentou fugir voltou com força quando seu médico tentou forçá-lo a lhe contar, cavando devagar e com cuidado em um terreno que nenhum outro quis colocar as mãos simplesmente porque não se importavam se tivesse algo naquele solo que o estivesse deixando infértil.  

Não o culpava, no entanto.

Não teria como, não quando a maior parte de si queria dizer tudo que guardava na profundeza de seu ser. Lu Han queria, queria muito falar sobre cada parte que o fazia ser o que era.

Contar sobre cada cicatriz psicológica bem deformada que possuía. Contar a angústia que sentia sempre que seu passado ressurgia. Contar a dor impossível de ser administrada, mas ainda possível de ser dissimulada, que havia em seu coração por ter sido jogado naquele lugar por seus próprios pais — sem direito a opinião. Contar que quase todas as noites conseguia se lembrar dos rostos de sua família o encarando como se ele fosse uma aberração antes de se “despedirem” ao deixá-lo lá por ele se tornar um peso morto em suas costas. Contar que se pudesse, arrancaria cada memória de sua infância e adolescência, cada memória que não parava de ser produzida dentro daquele hospital, e as queimaria para dar espaços às falsas que criava dia após dia quando ninguém estava vendo. Contar que sempre que não podia vê-lo, Lu Han se jogava dentro do oceano profundo em sua própria mente e se deixava afogar.

— Desculpe, Minseok — Lu Han pediu com a voz baixa e triste, levantando o rosto somente para encarar seu médico e demonstrar sinceridade em suas palavras, se deparando com a face preocupada desse.

Era isso que o havia conquistado.

Essa preocupação que Minseok tinha por si, essa atenção que o dava e esse desejo forte que tinha por querer ajudar Lu Han em tudo que o atormentava foi o que o fez se abrir pela primeira vez desde que foi internado naquele hospital psiquiátrico.

Em um ano Minseok fez mais por Lu Han que os outros psiquiatras que antes cuidou dele, esses escolhendo o entupirem de remédio e nada mais. E agora que já tinha quase dois anos que ele começou a trabalhar ali, muita coisa havia mudado para Lu Han, incluindo os sentimentos de amor pelo médico que se afloraram em seu peito e o fizeram, pela primeira vez, querer permanecer naquele lugar que tanto odiava.

Minseok não o tratava como um maluco suicida que precisava estar ali para evitar se matar ou matar alguém próximo. Ele o tratava como uma pessoa normal que precisava de ajuda, o tratava como um humano. Algo que nem sua mãe e nem seu pai foram capazes de fazer. E por isso o internaram depois que, devido a esquizofrenia, Lu Han quase se matou em um acidente quando as vozes em sua cabeça o infernizaram a um nível que o fizeram perder o controle de sua sanidade e quase o fez cair da sacada do quinto andar do apartamento de sua meia-irmã durante a festa de noivado dela — se não fosse pelo parapeito onde se segurou, possivelmente estaria morto.

Sabia que nada o levaria a outra coisa por mais que desejasse isso. Minseok, por mais carinhoso e gentil que fosse com Lu Han, nunca se envolveria com um paciente, principalmente um que estava há anos naquele lugar. Era um jovem psiquiatra com um grande futuro promissor, não estragaria isso quebrando o código de ética ainda que seus sentimentos fossem recíprocos.

No entanto, Lu Han não conseguia não se agarrar a esse amor que cresceu dentro de si, pois era uma das coisas maravilhosas que Minseok trouxe para si ao vir trabalhar naquele lugar.

Ele trouxe as cores de volta ao mundo coberto de branco que Lu Han foi obrigado a viver aprisionado sem tempo de saída. Trouxe de volta os sentimentos que ele pensou que nunca mais sentiria ou teria, pois ao passar tanto tempo naquele lugar o fez esquecer de tudo que não era aquela casa cheia de pessoas com problemas psicológicos diferentes e uma vida controlada por enfermeiros e médicos que pensavam que qualquer coisa poderia ajudá-lo a se matar, desde um simples piercing de orelha a um cadarço de tênis. Trouxe de volta a luz no fim do túnel e a vontade de Lu Han de continuar lutando para viver, porque no final havia alguém que se importava com ele — mesmo que no fundo não fosse pelos mesmos sentimentos.

E por isso Lu Han continuava a alimentar o que sentia, escapando de sua realidade para sua imaginação fértil e criando momentos preciosos com Minseok lá, onde os dois eram namorados e viajavam de carro pelos Estados Unidos. A vida que desejava que tivesse, os momentos que desejava viver.

— Você não precisa me pedir desculpas, Lu Han... — Disse Minseok, suspirando frustrado, o rosto não conseguindo esconder o desejo óbvio de querer ajudar o outro e falhar mais uma vez — Bem... Sobre o que quer conversar hoje? — Indagou o médico, tentando dar um outro rumo a conversa e ver se conseguia voltar a descobrir mais coisas através disso.

— Você pode me contar sobre aquela foto ali? — Perguntou depois de respirar fundo e vasculhar com o olhar a sala, logo colocando sua atenção nas fotografias sobre a estante à sua frente que tanto gostava de ver sempre que ia ali, várias fotos diferentes de Minseok pelos lugares que viajou após terminar sua pós-graduação e se dar de presente uma viagem especial pela Rota 66 nos Estados Unidos — É o Grand Canyon, não é?

— Sim, sim! — Respondeu animado, já se tornando imerso em suas lembranças e preparando-se para contá-las — É um lugar muito lindo, um dos mais bonitos que já visitei — Comentou com um sorriso nostálgico, se levantando para pegar a foto para Lu Han ver, a entregando imediatamente — Foi até engraçado porque como eu não sabia a língua, acabei me perdendo um pouco e tive que usar o GPS para encontrar — Riu baixo, seu sorriso se mostrando presente e deixando a gengiva à mostra.

— Eu sempre quis visitar... — Murmurou Lu Han, observando minuciosamente cada mísero detalhe do desfiladeiro na foto de Minseok, gravando em sua mente desde as cores fortes das rochas multicoloridas ao Rio Colorado por entre os penhascos — Espero um dia poder ver de perto esses lugares que você visitou, Minseok — Comentou, alisando discretamente com o dedão o vidro do porta-retrato bem na região que se encontrava a imagem do rosto de seu médico a sorrir e s fazer sinal de paz com os dedos.

Passaram o restante da hora que Minseok destinava para a terapia de Lu Han conversando sobre coisas aleatórias que pudessem fazer o paciente acabar contando algo importante de seu passado, como o motivo dele nunca ter visitado os lugares que queria e fazendo ele explicar mais sobre sua vida, obrigando de forma sútil Lu Han a desabafar o que estava preso a correntes dentro de si.

Naquele lugar infernal, ninguém era capaz de falar a língua de Lu Han além de Minseok.

— Você continua a fumar, não é? — Questionou Minseok ao término da consulta enquanto acompanhava Lu Han até a sala de lazer do hospital, a atmosfera ao redor deles parecendo a de dois amigos andando tranquilamente por algum lugar qualquer — Senti o cheiro quando você entrou na sala — Explicou ao receber o olhar confuso do outro, colocando os braços para trás e cruzando as mãos — Achei que você tentaria parar... Foi nosso combinado, não é?

— Eu estava precisando disso... — Respondeu apenas, se recordando do episódio de quando ouviu o enfermeiro dizer que Minseok havia ligado para a mãe de Lu Han e essa não quis conversar com ele.

Sabia que não seria diferente, afinal ela não o visitava há quase um ano e meio. Mas ainda doía ver as certezas que tudo lhe dava de que seus pais ainda não queriam saber dele.

Nada que já não estivesse acostumado, porém que ainda o machucava ao fazê-lo se lembrar que sua própria família o repudiava e usava o hospital para mantê-lo longe, ao tempo que pagavam de pessoas que só queriam o bem de seu primogênito por ser a coisa eticamente certa a se fazer — ou talvez aquilo que não fosse deixá-los mais comentados do que já eram por ter um filho “maluco”.

— Eu sei que isso lhe dá uma sensação boa, mas essa sensação é algo muito temporária e isso não faz bem para a sua saúde... — Disse Minseok, parando no meio do corredor branco, consequentemente fazendo Lu Han fazer o mesmo, esse de cabeça baixa para não encarar o rosto do médico — Lu Han, se você se sentir mal, não importa se não for nosso dia de terapia, pode vir falar comigo, seja na minha hora de almoço ou se me ver andando por aí, ok? — Informou com sua voz baixa e calma avassaladora, fazendo Lu Han concordar de imediato e um sorriso se formar em sua face relaxada, seu coração desejando abraçar o outro, mas sua cabeça o controlando para que não o fizesse.

— Obrigado, Minseok — Agradeceu como despedida, seguindo o caminho para o corredor dos dormitórios, olhando para trás disfarçadamente para ver seu médico retornar para a sala com um sorriso satisfeito entre os lábios enquanto murmurava uma canção John Denver.

Conforme se afastava cada vez mais, a pequena felicidade que obteve durante a companhia de Minseok foi se esvaindo, trazendo de novo o vazio que sentia em todo o seu ser e a cor branca se tornar novamente o destaque ao seu redor.

Lu Han logo voltou a face sem emoção, o corpo cansado e desejando mais do que tudo retornar ao seu quarto para se entregar mais uma vez a sua imaginação e ao Minseok que ali habitava, esperando que seus beijos e o calor de seu corpo o reconfortasse até a próxima semana ou quando pudesse rever Minseok outra vez dentro daquele hospital.

**[...]**

**Grand Canyon South Rim, Parque Nacional do Grand Canyon, Arizona, EUA.**

Eles chegaram cedo ao desfiladeiro, Minseok completamente excitado em finalmente ver uma das paradas programas que mais queria.

Apesar de se perderem um pouco ao saírem da Rota 66, graças a Lu Han pedir informação para uma alma viva que passava no posto de abastecimento e a ajuda do GPS, o casal conseguiu achar o caminho certo e chegaram antes que a alvorada terminasse.

O sol da manhã nascia por entre os paredões, criando efeitos surpreendentemente coloridos que arrancavam o fôlego de Lu Han e o deixavam de boca aberta assim com o homem ao seu lado que perdera completamente as palavras para descrever o que tinha diante de seus olhos.

A princípio, a cor avermelhada tomava conta de toda a visão, mas assim que pararam para ver melhor, notaram a abundância de cores camufladas por entre o desfiladeiro construído pelo tempo, a mãe natureza e o belo Rio Colorado que serpenteava os penhascos, todos criando o arrebatador cenário do maior cânion do planeta.  

Deixaram o carro a alguns metros, o rádio ainda ligado a uma altura boa o suficiente para ouvirem ao se aproximarem do desfiladeiro a uma distância segura, podendo ver melhor tudo o que havia na parte de baixo com a ajuda do binóculo, seus olhos detalhistas gravando em suas memórias cada parte que podiam alcançar.

Após verem o bastante, Lu Han puxou Minseok para se sentarem no chão, pouco se importando como suas roupas pudessem ficar sujas de terra vermelha. Estando um ao lado do outro, diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre eles, o braço automaticamente fazendo o caminho para os ombros do namorado e sendo deixado ali.

E ficaram assim, aproveitando o lindo cenário mágico que pertencia ao estado do Arizona e a algumas tribos de nativos americanos, a música Take Me Home, Country Roads tocando no carro e a brisa suave e quente fluindo de encontro a eles, beijando-lhes a pele levemente bronzeada pelos dias que passaram no deserto e brincando com os cabelos lisos.

Por um momento Lu Han desviou sua atenção do Grand Canyon e levou ao homem que tanto amava, o vendo de olhos fechados aproveitando o frescor temporário que teriam, os fios negros dançando no ar e parte da franja indo ao encontro de seu rosto. Com cuidado, tirou o cabelo da frente da cara dele, o fazendo abrir os olhos novamente. E assim que esses foram direcionados a si conforme um sorriso gengival era desenhado entre os lábios de Minseok, Lu Han soube que continuar naquele hospital ainda valia à pena.

Enquanto pudesse ficar um pouco, nem que seja só um pouco ao lado de Minseok, viver para sempre de um mundo de imaginação seria suportado.

Ali com Minseok, atravessando o Estados Unidos com um carro pela Rota 66, Lu Han estava em casa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lulow e Amboy são umas das várias cidades fantasmas ao longo da Rota 66. Como a maioria, foi sendo abandonada quando a Rota começou a entrar em desuso e por fim só restou tudo aquilo que as pessoas abandonaram, deixando ao tempo a função de definhar a cidade. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pessoal, eu quero deixar muito claro que apesar do Lu Han ter esquizofrenia na história, ele usar a imaginação para fugir de sua realidade não é um sintoma ou algo relacionado ao distúrbio. Ele faz isso voluntariamente, sua própria escolha escapar do hospital da única maneira que conseguia para viver algo que não fosse aquele inferno que seus pais o fizeram viver ao interná-lo. 
> 
> Bem... A história termina aqui, pessoal.   
> Eu quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam até o final. Muito obrigada pelos comentários e por todo o carinho que vocês me deram. Eu espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado até o final.


End file.
